Sun and Snow: Windchaser, Dreamcatcher
by Dreamstar's Courage
Summary: [sequel to Invasion] This is it. Dreamcloud and Windstar must finally fulfill their true destinies, and defeat a rising DeathClanevil warriors coming back in the form of innocent cats. But does that destiny include Sun and Snow together? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Windchaser, Dreamcatcher**_

_**AN: Birchpelt has been switched to Rockpaw's mentor.**_

_**Also...**_

_**SwiftPack allegiances**_

_**Alpha Male: Blizzard**_

_**Alpha Female-Swift**_

_**Beta-Luka**_

_**Warrior(s)**_

_**Timber**_

_**(Luka and Timber's pups)**_

_**Red **_

_**Chase**_

_**Scratcher**_

_**Petal**_

_**(Blizzard and Swift's)**_

_**Lightning**_

_**Windy**_

_**Storm**_

_**Thunder**_

_**Spirit**_

_**Chapter One: Nightkit**_

The pale ginger she-cat watched with amber eyes as her friend lay struggling on the ground. She was obviously worried, but there was nothing she could do.

"Your litter will be smaller than mine, I can see that," Dreamcloud soothed. "Just try your hardest, Calicofur."

The medicine cat's blue eyes were closed, and her body was tensed up. Why couldn't her mate be here? Well, for one thing, their love had been illegal. Second, he had died just after she found that she was having kits. Spiderleg hadn't even known that he was going to be a father.

"I'll have to do it," Calicofur muttered to herself. "For Spiderleg."

"That's it," Dreamcloud encouraged. "Focus."

Her own kitting, seven moons ago, had been even harder. But she had focused on the kits and her forbidden love, their father, Windstar.

_The cat who everyone thinks is the father is worse, _Dreamcloud thought to herself. The Clan had never discovered that Robinpelt wasn't the father of her kits, and simply thought he had been insane.

He had.

But there had been a slight reason.

"There you go," Dreamcloud meowed, seeing a tiny wet bundle at Calicofur's side. "Good job!" But the smallness and stillness of the kit worried her, and she licked it vigorously. Still, nothing. Finally, Dreamcloud gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Calicofur. This kit was stillborn."

Her friend closed her eyes, and concentrated again. It was the least Dreamcloud could do to help her, after her own kitting.

Calicofur let out a wail, and Dreamcloud gave the medicine cat a swift lick on the ear. "You're doing wonderfully."

As Calicofur's muscles relaxed for a brief moment, the ThunderClan deputy took the stillborn, dug a hole, and buried it. She looked down at the ground sadly.

"Rest well, little one."

"Dreamcloud!"

She whirled on her paws to find Calicofur, stiffened, eyes wide... finally, a second, final kit lay near her. This kit, to Dreamcloud's relief, was soon squealing. The kit was all black without a speck of any color on it.

"Congratulations," Dreamcloud purred, setting the kit down at his mother's side. "Calicofur, you have a son."

"Spiderleg's son," The she-cat murmured faintly, looking down at her single kit. She gazed back up at her friend. "You know I can't keep him."

Dreamcloud dipped her head. "Yes," Her eyes sparkled with the familiar intelligence that had gotten her out of many bad situations. "But Palelegs recently had her litter, and no one but Thornclaw has seen them."

"Palelegs," Sadness etched Calicofur's voice. "She's a good cat. All right." Gently, she reached down and gave the kit a lick. "Good-bye... Nightkit."

Dreamcloud crouched down to pick the kit up, but as she did, she froze, and her eyes glazed over...

_"Dreamcloud. Come."_

_  
"What?" Dreamcloud spun around in the mist, searching. A small tortoiseshell stood by herself, watching with wisdom in her eyes._

_"Dreamcloud?"_

_  
She turned to find a snowy white tom at her side, his leaf green eyes suspicious as he watched the tortoiseshell._

_"Why are we here?" Dreamcloud asked cooly. Whenever Spottedleaf had called upon them, it hadn't been that great. Five moons of peace had passed by, and she and Windstar had started to think that maybe the killing of Robinpelt signaled the fulfillment of their destinies._

_Apparently, they were wrong._

_"Your kits," Spottedleaf stated. "Are the blessed and the cursed. Nightkit is the signal."_

"The signal of what?"

"You will now begin the fulfillment of your destinies."

Shadows began to come around her, huge shadows. One met eyes with Dreamcloud and Windstar, and chills went down the pair's spines.

_His eyes were exactly like Dreamcloud's._

_"Darkness will cover the Stars,_

_and destinies must be fulfilled._

_Loyalties will be decided..._

_And Sun and Snow are the only..."_

"Dreamcloud?"

Dreamcloud shook her head, out of the trance, and scooped the kit into her mouth, running towards camp. A bad feeling crept into her as the faint sounds of battling cats grew near. There had been rumors that WindClan was ambushing...

She nearly dropped Nightkit at the sight.

Cats were battling bravely, tearing into each other, eyes wide and glaring.

"Please, StarClan," She whispered, racing towards the nursery. She prayed that her own kits would be all right...

"Palelegs," Dreamcloud panted. "Take this kit. Please?"

The ginger and white queen was curled up next to her tabby kit, and her eyes widened. "You know I can't let a kit go, right?"

Dreamcloud gently laid the kit down. "Stay in here. We've been attacked." She started to run off, but then halted. "His name's Nightkit."

Without another word, she ran off into the battle, immediately met by Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy.

"Well," She sneered. "If it isn't ThunderClan's pretty little deputy."

Dreamcloud slashed long claws down the she-cat's face, then bounded off. A rasp made her whirl around.

"Dreamcloud."

"Firestar," She breathed, racing up to him. The once great tom was lying on the ground, a long slash through his throat. "Firestar, hang on!"

"No," Firestar sighed. "It's time for me to go. I have fulfilled my destiny, and it is time for you to fulfill yours..."

Slowly, his eyes closed. Dreamcloud dipped her head, pushing her muzzle into his fur.

One of the greatest cats to ever live had died.

And she was leader.

xxx

Windstar gazed up at the evening sky. His eyes narrowed as a star shot in front of his vision. But it wasn't going down-it wasn't a falling star.

It was shooting up.

In a moment of realization, he remembered that tale that he heard when he was a kit. The one that told of how Firestar was foretold by a falling star.

"Poor Dreamcloud," He whispered to himself, sitting outside his den. This had to be hard on her. And the kits...

_Not really kits anymore, _his mind reminded him. They were seven moons old now, apprentices. Carefully, Windstar padded away from camp, leaving ShadowClan territory. The warm scent of wolf flooded his senses. It wasn't bad like some would say, it was just... nice.

Swift and Blizzard sat side by side, watching their five pups scamper at their paws. The other two adults in pack, Luka and Timber, watched their own four. SwiftPack was growing.

"Windstar!" Swift barked in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"I think that Firestar died," Windstar admitted, sitting down.

"He was a good cat," Blizzard sympathized.

"Well..." The tom paused. "I'm more worried for Dreamcloud. It's been a while since I've been able to see her, and moons since I've seen the kits."

"I hate to say this," Swift said cautiously. "But you still might want to wait a while. She'll be grieving for her grandfather. Do cats have grieving rituals?"

"Yes," Windstar answered. "We gather around the dead, touch our muzzles to their fur, and share tongues with them one last time before they're buried. What about you?"

"We sing," Swift answered evenly.

"Sing?" Windstar's eyes widened. Wolves sang? He had never heard of that.

"I guess we haven't had time to show you before," Blizzard said. "But singing is one of our talents. It's a tradition." He barked something to Luka and Timber, who nodded and stood. The pups mimicked their movements, looking grave.

"We'll sing the song of grieving," Swift decided. "Firestar deserves that."

All the wolves gathered in a group, Swift and Blizzard in the middle. Swift was the first to raise her head, open her mouth, and let out a cry. A haunting howl, beautifully telling the tale of sadness. Blizzard joined in, and soon the rest of the pack, even the pups, did as well.

Windstar settled down, and closed his eyes. It was beautiful, and Firestar deserved it.

xxx

_**Hope you like so far... what would you like for Rockpaw's warrior name? YOU decide.**_

_**Rockclaw**_

_**Rockpelt**_

_**Rockheart**_


	2. Grief

_**Hey, some more names were suggested, so a revote:**_

_**Rockcliff**_

_**Rockwall**_

_**or... my fav, even though it doesn't make sense, in honor of his daddy...**_

_**Rockwind.**_

_**Birdpaw and Scarletpaw's names have already been chosen from suggestions.**_

_**Disclaimer: HAHA, I own lotta people! But sadly, everything else...**_

_**Chapter Two: Grief**_

Calicofur stared at Firestar's body in shock. She was hunched over, and her blue eyes stared. The she-cat was barely aware of the raindrops that began to hit her pelt.

This had to have been-besides the day Spiderleg had died-the worst day of her life. Firestar dead, and giving up her only kit on the same day.

"Are you all right?" Asked a tired voice. Turning her head, Calicofur found an exhausted, sad-looking Dreamcloud.

"I should be asking _you _that question," she meowed. "Your grandfather is dead."

"You lost your son."

Calicofur was silent, and simply watched as Squirrelflight and Sandstorm gently lay beside Firestar's body.

"It's not fair," she announced. "He did so much good, and StarClan just lets him die?"

"They say that everything happens for a reason," Dreamcloud answered softly. "Maybe there's truth to that."

"I kind of doubt that right now," Calicofur hissed under her breath.

"You know," her friend said cautiously. "As medicine cat, you have every right to visit and see how Palelegs and her kits are doing."

Calicofur was silent for a moment before nodding. "I think I will."

Slowly, she made her way to the nursery, each step seeming to take so much energy out of her. As she tripped, a shoulder was holding her up, and she blinked at warm amber eyes.

"I was the same way, remember?" Dreamcloud purred, nuzzling her friend. "I can help you the rest of the way if you want-"

"No, no," Calicofur mewed, standing up as straight as possible. "It's all right. You go with Squirrelflight and Sandstorm."

Dreamcloud stared at her friend for a moment, then finally turned, walking back to her grandfather's body. As she did, her three kits, who were lying gloomily near the apprentice's den, lifted their heads, and ran over to her, despite the fact that they were now apprentices themselves. Birdpaw touched her nose to Dreamcloud's, and Rockpaw pressed his face to the leader-to-be's. Scarletpaw pressed her side up against her mother.

_I could have had that, _Calicofur thought. For in six moons, Nightkit would be an apprentice himself, and then a warrior...

But he would never know her as his mother, or Spiderleg as his father. Palelegs and Thornclaw would be wonderful parents, but...

Shaking her head, Calicofur took in the milky scent of the nursery. She hadn't been around too many births yet, the main one Dreamcloud's kitting. She had helped a lot as the kits grew, and grew very attatched to them.

_"Scarletkit, be careful!"_

_  
Dreamcloud gently nosed the ginger she-kit off of the fallen log she had been teetering on. The queen had been very careful with her kits lately; Robinpelt and his helpers had only been dead for three suns._

_"I have to admit," Dreamcloud purred, watching as Rockkit and Birdkit scampered around. "That though it's hard, and a bit boring at times, being a mother is fantastic."_

_  
She brought Rockkit in with one paw and licked the scraps of moss off of his brownish, white-fleck fur. The kit looked up at her with eyes that matched his father's._

_"Stop it!" He mewed, bending his head away. Dreamcloud simply purred with laughter and let him go. _

_"Where did Birdpaw get her eyes?" Calicofur asked._

_"Cloudtail, remember?" Dreamcloud answered. "He has dark blue eyes as well." She kept on watching the kits. "I don't know why, but I wouldn't have given any of this up..."_

Calicofur closed her eyes. Maybe giving up her position as medicine cat would have been worth it... Firestar wasn't the kind of leader who'd turn a queen and her kit out in the cold.

But at the same time, Calicofur knew she wouldn't be a good mother for Nightkit. Yes, she was older than Palelegs, and yes, she was a medicine cat, but... but maybe she wasn't ready for motherhood yet.

Palelegs was stretched out on her side in a mossy nest, gold eyes showing contentment. Two kits suckled at her. One was a golden tabby she-cat with a white chest, the other a coal-black tom. Calicofur swallowed and approached her.

"How are you feeling, Palelegs?" She asked gently. The queen jerked her head up in surprise.

"Oh, Calicofur!" She purred. "I'm wonderful, and so are the kits. To be honest, I'm more worried about you. No offense, but you've looked kind of sick lately."

"I... I think I'm cured," Calicofur murmured, looking her over. "What have you named them?"

"The she-kit is Stripedkit," Palelegs answered. "And the tom... her brother... is Nightkit." There was a strange clouding in her eyes as she said this.

"Well, both you and they seem fine," Calicofur finished, giving a quick nod, and padded as fast as she could out of the nursery. Something didn't feel right.

xxx

Dreamcloud was silent as she groomed Firestar's flame-colored pelt for the last time. Sandstorm simply had her face pressed against his, and Squirrelflight had her muzzle buried in his fur. Birdpaw, Rockpaw, and Scarletpaw were sitting a few tail-lengths away, watching, waiting for their turn.

_I'm going to be leader._

The thought struck Dreamcloud like a blow from a powerful warrior. She was going to have to lead this Clan. ThunderClan was going to be led by a young she-cat who had a secret illegal mate, and part of this big prophecy.

And quite possibly saw dead cats.

Not just in her dreams, either.

"Oh, Firestar," she murmured, pressing her face into his fur. "Please give me your wisdom."

Unable to go on anymore, and stood and walked off, dipping her head to her kits, who padded over to pay their respects as well.

"I need to go see Windstar," Dreamcloud muttered to herself, quickening her pace through the forest. After what seemed like moons, she had made it past the ShadowClan border, and towards SwiftPack's territory.

A beautiful, haunting sound filled her hearing, and she closed her eyes. What was it? The sound was sad, but lovely...

The wolves were gathered around, their heads lifted to the moon, howling. Windstar lay down nearby, watching through half-opened eyes.

"Windstar!"

The tom leaped to his paws at the sound of his mate, and turned. Dreamcloud's amber eyes met his leaf green pair, and he knew why she had come.

"I know," Windstar soothed as she pressed up against him. "I know."

"I can't lead the Clan!" She cried. "I just... can't! It's too much repsonsibility, and I'm not the right cat for the job."

"That's what I thought," he reasoned. "Look at me now."

"Dreamcloud!" The wolves had stopped singing, and Swift and Blizzard were walking over to them. The pair padded over, looking sympathetic.

"We're so sorry," Swift whined gently. "Windstar told us about Firestar-that's terrible. But you _will _be a good leader, Dreamcloud. We all know it."

Dreamcloud's eyes wandered into the evening. "I'm not so sure about that."

xxx

_The flame-colored tom lay in the clearing, wounded and unconcious. Slowly, his eyes opened, and he found many, many cats gathered around him._

_"Spottedleaf?" He meowed. "Bluestar? Graystripe?"_

_  
His best friend padded up to him, amber eyes shining. "It's been a while, Firestar."_

_"Welcome to StarClan," Bluestar purred, touching her muzzle to his forehead fondly. As Firestar stood, Spottedleaf walked up and touched noses with him. There was a question in her eyes that she couldn't speak aloud._

_Firestar simply shook his head. Yes, he had once loved Spottedleaf as an apprentice, but even now that he was dead, his heart was with Sandstorm._

_"Firestar!"_

Jerking his head around, he saw the cat who he had been waiting for most. A light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws, racing down a slope. Purring, she pressed herself against her father.

"Leafpool."

Firestar's daughter was with him.

xxx

**I have a contest. Fanart, actually. You can draw as many as you want of either Dreamcloud, Windstar, or the kits(apprentice or kit form) and send me a link on my e-mail or e-mail it to me.(my e-mail's on my profile) PLEASE compete! I'll judge them, and the winner gets an exclusive oneshot that was on the cutting room floor from the Sun and Snow series(aka, part of the story I decided not to post...)**

**Pretty please?**


	3. Warning

_**By the way, Calicofur and Robinpelt(if it is a fight sequence with another character) are allowed for the fanart competition...**_

_**Chapter Three: Warning**_

"Dreamcloud, wake up!"

The sun-colored she-cat's amber eyes flew open, and they found Calicofur's face in front of hers. Slowly, she stretched, and looked around. That had been her last night at the warriors' den. Bittersweet, she guessed.

"It's time to make the trip to the Moonpool," Calicofur announced. "You need to recieve your nine lives now."

Dipping her head, Dreamcloud padded out of the den to the clearing, and began to call cats' names. Her kits appeared out of the apprentice's den, their eyes bright.

"Are you going to the Moonpool now?" Scarletpaw asked excitedly.

"You'll be back today, right?" Birdpaw mewed worridly.

"Calm down!" Rockpaw muttered to his sisters, rolling his eyes. He claimed to be the only sane one in the family to Singedpaw, his best friend."Yes, and yes," Dreamcloud purred in an amused tone. "And Scarletpaw, Birdpaw, Rockpaw has a point. Calm down."

"Right," Scarletpaw laughed, before looking a bit more serious. "Be careful, Mother."

"I agree," Rockpaw meowed. "Scarletpaw had to have gotten her insanity from _someone_."

Regret clouded Dreamcloud's thoughts. The three always said that whenever there was a certain trait they were commenting on, it had to have come from her. Everyone thought that Robinpelt had been their father...

She shuddered, remembering that terrible event four moons ago. Oh well. What was in the past was in the past.

The Clan gathered around, and she quickly gave orders. "Birchpelt," Dreamcloud meowed. "I want you to be in charge of camp."

"Me?" The tom's amber eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, you," Dreamcloud purred. "If we're attacked again, send a messenger to the Moonpool to alert Calicofur and I. I don't want to be in the dark about _anything._"

Birchpelt gave a quick nod. As he did this, Squirrelflight and Sandstorm padded up and pressed themselves against her.

"Be careful," Squirrelflight whispered in her daughter's ear.

"I will."

Brambleclaw walked up to her and touched his nose to hers. "Listen to what your mother said," he ordered. "We can't afford to lose you, Dreamcloud."

"Trust me," she murmured to him.

Finally, side by side, she and Calicofur turned, and began to walk out the entrance of the camp. Both were silent for a while as they walked, until finally, Calicofur spoke.

"Excited?"

Dreamcloud tilted her head from one side to the other. "So, so. Yes, I do feel a bit excited-but I don't want to ruin my Clan."

"You won't," Calicofur assured her firmly. "Dreamcloud, maybe you haven't noticed, but... cats like you and Windstar are born leaders. I watched you as a kit, and you were always ahead of the bunch..."

More silence for a moment, and Dreamcloud suddenly blurted out, "Do you think that I'll actually get my nine lives? I don't excactly have a pristine record."

"Of course you will," Calicofur assured her, touching her tail tip to Dreamcloud's shoulder. "It's not like they'll doom you to the bowels of DeathClan."

Dreamcloud pricked her ears and said sharply, "DeathClan?"

"You never heard the stories when you were a kit?" Calicofur's eyes widened in surprise, but she then looked away in realization. "Oh... wait..."

"What?" Dreamcloud asked.

"Nothing!"

"Tell me."

"Oh, fine," Calicofur muttered. "You're already a bossy leader." She paused, and continued more serously. "DeathClan is like StarClan, but so much different. It's where cats like Scourge, Brokentail... Tigerstar and Hawkfrost... ended up."

"Ah," Dreamcloud meowed. "So that's why you wouldn't tell me."

"Yes."

Dreamcloud darted a glance down at her long claws. Claws she had inherited from her father, but ultimately from Tigerstar.

_Starclan... _will _you accept me?_

xxx

The Moonpool seemed even more intimidating than it had when Dreamcloud first went there as an apprentice with Firestar. She wondered how Windstar had felt...

"Just take a few laps of the water, and that should do it," Calicofur said calmly, with the tone of a cat that had been here many times before.

Oh, wait. She had.

Dreamcloud hesitantly padded towards the Moonpool, and bent her head towards it. Her reflection bounced off of the still waters. She was stunned at how the moonlight made such a dramatic change to her normally pale ginger pelt, making it a blinding white. She shivered slightly at her own amber eyes staring.

Finally, Dreamcloud brought herself to lean down and lap a few drops of the water. It was icy cold, and made her shiver once again. But at the same time, it wasn't unpleasant...

Blinking hard, she realized that Calicofur was gone, and mist had settled all around her.

"Well," Dreamcloud said slowly. "This doesn't look good."

_Why in StarClan's name do things like this always happen to me? ALWAYS. Oh, and Windstar, too._

A voice alerted her to the fact that she was not alone.

_"Calm yourself, Dreamcloud."_

_  
Turning around sharply, Dreamcloud's eyes widened. "Firestar!" She cried, recognizing his pelt of flame immediately._

_"Yes, Dreamcloud," he purred in amusement. "It is me."_

_Cats began to gather, and Dreamcloud blinked, looking around. To her relief, none of the cats had any resemblance to Robinpelt. Maybe he had gone to DeathClan..._

_"Let us start the ceremony," Firestar purred. Dreamcloud bowed her head and was still. Looking up, she saw a cat padding regally to her, amber eyes glowing. But this wasn't just any cat..._

_"Spiderleg!" She cried in surprise. Her friend's mate looked just as he had in life, but better._

_Without a word, he touched his nose to her forehead. "With this life I give you the knowledge to do what's right. For your Clan, and yourself."_

His amber eyes flashed as he said, 'yourself'. He couldn't possibly mean her relationship with Windstar, right?

Pain flashed through Dreamcloud. She felt Spiderleg's hurt after Calicofur rejected him, his great love for her, his feelings of joy mixed with regret when he discovered the Lightfur was expecting his kits, the thought of his kits dying...

_And finally, his death. Another warrior charging up to him, slashing that deadly wound... Calicofur bending over him, looking like she was desperate to tell him something..._

_Dreamcloud was gasping when it was over. Looking up, she found Spiderleg standing over her. "Make sure she gets over it," he said sadly as he turned to walk back. "And take care of my son!"_

Dreamcloud nodded. "I will."

A second cat came, one that made her heart wrench with pain. It was Lightfur.

_As she touched her nose to Dreamcloud's forehead, Lightfur mewed, "With this life I give you friendship. Never betray it."_

_Dreamcloud was shocked my the range of emotions in Lightfur's life. As kits, she always played happily with her best friend, Dreamkit. But once they reached the apprentice age..._

_She was jealous._

_Lightfur's envy coursed through Dreamcloud, and she gasped at the bloodthirstyness of it. Finally, as the horror of deathberries faded away, she looked up at the other she-cat._

_"I betrayed our friendship," Lightfur meowed sadly, walking away._

_As the third cat came up, Dreamcloud closed her eyes. It was a familiar tabby with warm amber eyes that haunted her._

_Leafpool._

_As the medicine cat touched her nose to Dreamcloud's head, she murmured, "With this life I give you healing. Us it both physically and emotionally. For your Clan and for yourself."_

_  
This life wasn't as painful... Leafpool's death had been much quieter than Spiderleg or Lightfur's but just as sad, for Leafpool had known she was going to die right there._

_as Leafpool walked off, a fourth cat appeared. Dreamcloud bared her fangs at the sight of Ashfur, the tom who had almost killed her grandmother._

_"I'm sorry for what I... did," he admitted. "And I want to give you a life." She tensed as he touched his nose to her head. "With this life I give you loyalty. Don't do what I did."_

_  
More pain, but Dreamcloud was shocked at how Ashfur had been threatened by Robinpelt..._

_As he walked off, a fifth came, this one unrecognizable at first. A little kit, black with a ginger ear and eyes that were still milky blue. A she-kit, who looked like Calicofur's dead kit, but older. Oh, wait, this WAS Calicofur's dead kit._

_"Um, can you...?" The kit trailed off as Dreamcloud laid down for her to touch her nose to her forehead. "With this life I give you love. Love your Clan, and others."_

_  
Dreamcloud didn't feel anything, for the kit had been dead before she left her mother's womb. But all she saw was darkness. Nothing else._

_As the kit walked off, the scent of RiverClan made her nostrils tingle, and she recognized Leopardstar. The former leader's amber eyes were focused on her as she touched her nose to Dreamcloud's forehead._

_"With this life I give you bravery," she said. "The bravery to do what's right."_

_Dreamcloud felt Leopardstar's ambition through her life, and shuddered. But it was soon over, and the cat stared at her._

_"Thank you. You proved who really killed me."_

_Snarls filled StarClan suddenly, as well as 'Not agains!' and a deep voice growled, 'Oh, deal with it!'_

_Dreamcloud stared in shock at the dark tabby with her claws and eyes. She gulped. "Tigerstar?"_

"Oh, yes," the tom said with glee. "I'm here to give you a life, Dreamcloud. One you need."

She tried to get away, but was locked in place as his nose touched her head. "With this life I give you hatred. Unleash your hatred, Dreamcloud."

Tigerstar's life was terrifying. His evil ways, his death...

_"Dreamcloud," Tigerstar hissed. "You are capable of much, and you know it."_

_  
As he walked into the shadows, Firestar came up. "I am sorry," he murmured, touching his nose to her. "With this life I give you faith. Never give up faith."_

_Dreamcloud was eager to have Firestar's life course through her, and she took it readily. As she opened her eyes, Firestar announced, "I hail you by your new name, Dreamstar. May you lead your Clan wisely."  
_

_"DREAMSTAR! DREAMSTAR!"_

But the calls of StarClan suddenly stopped as shadowy cats began to creep towards her.

_Firestar stared at his granddaughter._

_"DeathClan."_

_And she woke up._

_xxx_

_**EEEEEEEEEEK!**_


	4. Complications

_**Chapter Four: Complications**_

Dreamstar shook her head, looking around. At first, she still saw mist, and wondered if she hadn't really woken up. To her relief, Calicofur's figure appeared from the grayness.

"Dreamcl-star," she corrected herself as she spoke. "It is Dreamstar now, right? You got your leader name?"

"Yes," Dreamstar replied, heaving herself to her paws. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "But something was off about the ceremony?"

Worry shaded Calicofur's eyes. "What?"

"Well, getting technical, it was Tigerstar giving me a life that worried me," Dreamstar commented, shouldering her way past the medicine cat.

"Tigerstar?" Calicofur's voice rose a few octaves. "Giving you a life? Are you _serious_?"

"Do I look serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes. What was his life?"

"Hatred," Dreamstar murmured, blinking against the sunlight. "He said that I hadn't realized what I was capable of." She turned to Calicofur. "What do you think that means?"

Calicofur was silent. She really didn't know what to say to her friend...

"I see," Dreamstar sighed. "You don't want to tell me again. But Calicofur..." Her amber eyes grew alarmed. "Tigerstar passed on his nature to Hawkfrost. He could have passd it on to me... and that means that I could pass it on to my kits."

Dreamstar lifted her lips in a faint snarl at the thought of her kits being like Tigerstar. That couldn't happen. It wouldn't happen.

Silently, she moved on, Calicofur at her heels. "Any suggestions on who's going to be deputy?" She asked casually.

"That's your decision," Calicofur reminded her. "I can't put any input in there."

Dreamstar rolled her eyes. "Right."

xxx

Windstar beckoned to his warriors with his tail. "Woodenfoot, Thintail, Hunterpaw, come."

Hunterpaw, his current apprentice, scampered up to his side. The young tom had just become an apprentice yesterday, and was constantly at Windstar's side. Woodenfoot and Thintail, tabby brothers, followed.

"What are we looking for?" Woodenfoot asked.

"Simple," Windstar replied. "I want some of the Clan to meet SwiftPack. Also, I wanted to ask them if they wanted to go to a Gathering."

"Wolves?" Thintail snarled in surprise. "At a Gathering? Windstar, have you even spoken to the other leaders about this?"

"Firestar, before he... died," Windstar admitted.

"He's dead?" Woodenfoot's voice was shocked. "What happened?"

"WindClan attacked," his leader growled. "It was an ambush on ThunderClan's camp, very uncalled for."

"And Firestar died..." Woodenfoot echoed slowly. "He was a good cat."

"Yes," Windstar said softly. "He was."

"Who's their deputy?" Hunterpaw asked in an interested tone. "I keep on forgetting."

Thintail suddenly purred with laughter. "Oh, this is hilarious!" He laughed.

"What?" Windstar asked sharply.

"Dreamcloud's going to be their new leader," Thintail explained in an amused voice. "That little she-cat."

"What do you have against her?" Woodenfoot meowed, as Windstar closed his eyes for a moment, keeping his emotions in check. He couldn't afford to reveal his secret love, especially not right now, when she was rising to leader position.

"Don't get me wrong," Thintail answered. "She's a pretty thing. But really, _her_? A leader?"

"I think she'll do well," Windstar broke in suddenly.

"Seriously?" Thintail was speaking like he was talking to a normal warrior, not his leader. Not the 'Snow' in the Sun and Snow prophecy. "I know you two were friends as apprentices, but can you honestly say that she can be a leader? She's too much of a mouse-"

But he couldn't finish his sentence, for he was pinned to the ground, Windstar's claws inches away from his face.

"You're about to cross dangerous boundaries," The snowy white tom hissed, before leaping swiftly to the side and acting like nothing had happened.

"Sorry," Thintail replied shakily. "You're right. I apologize."

"Don't apologize to me," Windstar purred. "Apologize to Dreamcloud at the Gathering." He turned his head to the warrior. "And that's an order."

Hunterpaw, a light gray tabby, stared at his mentor in awe. Woodenfoot shook his head, but in a fond way. Thintail had needed to shut up, anyway.

"Swift?" Windstar called cautiously. It wasn't safe when they caught the Pack hunting.

"Windstar!" The gray she-wolf cam crashing through the bushes. Her tone became more serious. "Are you all right?"

It had been moons since the cats had seen a wolf up close, not since the Gathering at which Swift and Blizzard requested to be allowed territory. Woodenfoot and Thintail looked shocked, and crouched to the ground, their belly fur brushing the dirt. Hunterpaw sidled up to his mentor, eyes wide.

"I see you've brought Clanmates," Swift yipped in amusement, her amber eyes glowing with merriment.

"Yes," Windstar replied. "You three, this is Swift, alpha female of SwiftPack. Swift, these are two of my warriors, Woodenfoot and Thintail, and my apprentice, Hunterpaw."

"Nice to meet you all," Swift said, dipping her head. "I assume you came to talk about something?"

"Yes," Windstar admitted. "It's Blizzard's decision as well, so call him, please."

Not speaking another word to Windstar, Swift flung her head up in the air, and let out a call, much different from last night's. This one was to alert Blizzard to where she was, and that he needed to come, Windstar guessed.

After Swift finished her call, a second came, this one deeper, and clearly Blizzard's voice. Within moments, the big, cream-colored creature was regally loping towards them. He was even larger than Swift, and the warriors looked terrified.

"Nice to see you," Blizzard greeted them. "Now, from what I understand, Swift said you needed to talk to us?"

"It's not a big thing," Windstar assured him. "I was just wondering if SwiftPack wanted to come to the Gathering."

Swift and Blizzard were silent, and exchanged glances.

"We... we wanted to speak to you about something like that as well," Blizzard said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Windstar asked.

Swift took a deep breath and told him:

"SwiftPack may be leaving this place."

xxx

"Dreamstar!"

Scarletpaw raced up and pressed herself against her mother, green eyes glowing. "I've been waiting to see you," She purred.

"And I you," Dreamstar replied fondly as Birdpaw and Rockpaw followed. The Clan seemed to be awakening to her and Calicofur's presence, and were walking up.

"Everything went fine while you were gone," Birchpelt said, dipping his head in respect, making sure that he didn't look out of line.

"Thank-you," Dreamstar said sincerely. "I'm glad that the Clan is all right."

"Dreamstar," Sandstorm was suddenly shouldering her way through the crowd. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Her granddaughter asked. Sandstorm flicked her tail towards the leader's den. Dreamstar's new den.

The two pale ginger she-cats walked up to the den, and sat down.

"I've decided to retire to be an elder," Sandstorm said calmly. Dreamstar nodded, understanding, and she continued. "Firestar's dead, and I'm certainly not as young as I once was. The elders have said that they will welcome me, too."

"All right," Dreamstar replied. "I'll tell the Clan after I've chosen my deputy."

"Any ideas?" Sandstorm asked a bit more lightly.

"None."

Her grandmother flicked the younger cat's shoulder with her tail, then walked out of the den.

"Who to choose?" Dreamstar thought to herself. "This going to be confusing..."

She lay down and closed her eyes. Thoughts clouded her mind, and the right cat was one of them.

Prowling out of the den, she leaped atop Highledge, feeling awkward as she stared down at the other cats.

"I have made my decision," Dreamstar yowled. "The new deputy of ThunderClan will be..."

xxx

**_Who do you think it'll be? R and R!_**


	5. 5

_**Chapter Five: The New Deputy**_

"Birchpelt," Dreamstar finished, looking satisfied with her choice. As Birchpelt's eyes widened in shock, yowls of agreement sounded through camp.

"Thank-you, Dreamstar," Birchpelt finally meowed. "I accept the position."

Dipping her head to him, Dreamstar continued. "There is another announcement," She said. "Sandstorm, sadly, has decided to retire to the elder's."

Murmurs of understanding, but sadness, came at this, and a few cats, including Sandstorm's old friend, Dustpelt, brushed up against her. It seemed like no one was really surprised. In fact, as Dreamstar leaped down from the highledge, Cloudtail padded up to her.

"She was right to do that, you know," He mewed.

"What do you mean?" Dreamstar asked. Her kin rolled his dark blue eyes that matched Birdpaw's.

"I can see through you, Dreamstar. You're disappointed that Sandstorm retired. But you have to know, all of expected her to do that. No cat thought that she would go on as a warrior after Firestar died." He watched as Sandstorm spoke with Goldenflower, the oldest cat in ThunderClan, and Dreamstar's great grandmother. "I never saw Firestar so happy than when he was with her. He lived a good life, you know. Don't blame yourself for his death."

Dreamstar looked at her paws. She and Cloudtail had always been close. "I could have at least killed his murderer," She protested. "If I had been in the battle, I could have stopped that cat from killing him at all!"

"Where were you, anyway?" Cloudtail asked, ears pricked with interest.

"Attending to some affairs with SwiftPack," Dreamstar answered quickly, avoiding his eyes.

"Really? Their territory isn't near ours."

"Well, yes, but-"

Cloudtail cut her off in a calm voice. "You were meeting with your kits' real father, weren't you?"

xxx

Calicofur looked at the piles of herbs at her paws. It seemed that it became harder and harder for her to do the simplest of tasks ever since Spiderleg had died.

"Calicofur? I was going to ask you something."

Looking up, she found none other than Palelegs sitting in front of her, two tiny bundles at her paws. Maternal instincts she would never get to use flared up in Calicofur when she saw her son.

"What are you doing bringing newborn kits out of the nursery?" She spat, leaping over to the kits and inspecting them carefully. "Palelegs, you should know that it isn't safe do do that until they're at least a moon old."

"Obviously, Calicofur," Palelegs retorted angrily. "But I thought that I would risk it, because Nightkit is sick."

Calicofur froze. "Nighkit?"

"The tom. He's been coughing for a while, and I was also worried that Stripedkit might have caught whatever he has."

Calicofur worridly ran her muzzle over her son. His breathing wasn't too labored, but still harder than usual. She nosed him gently, then jerked her head up in shock.

For just a split second as he lay their, Nightkit's eyes had flashed open. He wasn't supposed to open his eyes until he was half a moon old... yes, they were sealed shut again, but they had been sky blue, like hers...

Like the cat in that dream she had had.

The symbolism finally came to her. It made sense!

Moons ago, when she and Spiderleg had been rocky, a black cat had visited her... that was her son, as a warrior!

Interesting.

Why hadn't she figured that out the first time?

"Well, then," Calicofur said briskly. "I'll give you some herbs, and he should be fine. It doesn't look contagious, so Stripedkit is all right around him."

Gently, she touched her nose to the tiny kit's. "Get better, Nightkit."

xxx

Windstar stared in shock. "What?"

"We might be joining a larger pack when the pups are older," Swift explained quietly, looking at her large paws.

Windstar turned to Thintail, Woodenfoot, and Hunterpaw. "All of you," He ordered. "Patrol the ThunderClan border. Now."

Quickly, Woodenfoot in the lead, all three were off. No cat really wanted to question Windstar. He turned back to the wolves. "Why?"

"It may be best," Blizzard reasoned. "The pack is called the Akando. The Ambush."

"They sound pleasant," Windstar remarked sarcastically, trying to cover up the hopelessness that was filling his heart. Swift was probably the closest one to him, besides Dreamstar...

And she would be gone.

"Don't worry," Swift whined softly. "We'll still be able to see you when we came back here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uh... Akando is nomadic..."

Giving a sigh, Windstar stood, and dipped his head toward the two of them. "I guess I should be going now. Talk to you soon."

"Windstar..." Swift could sense her friend's distress, and her eyes showed worry.

"I'll be fine," He assured them, then, before either could speak, bounded off.

"He isn't going to be fine, isn't he?" Blizzard asked his mate. The big, creamy alpha male wolf's dark brown eyes showed the same worry as Swift's.

"Absolutely not," She decided.

xxx

"W-what?" Dreamstar asked, trying to make her voice as innocent as possible. And failing, because... well, she's Dreamstar! Her life had had been anything but innocent.

"Come on," Cloudtail meowed. "Do you really think I'm that dense? Consider this, Dreamstar. Not to be rude, since you're our new leader, but... who is the best tracker in the Clan?"

"You are," Dreamstar admitted, head drooping.

"And who has known you since you were a kit?"

"You have."

"So, who do you think would notice your odd behavior and track you to where you're meeting Windstar?"

"You?"

"Correct."

Dreamstar looked at her paws, and then turned to walk towards the forest. "I shouldn't be leader with this... affair... going on."

"You can't help it," Cloudtail protested weakly, defending her from herself. Dreamstar turned her burning amber gaze on him.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," She hissed. "I know you as well as you know me, Cloudtail. You think that since it's hard enough that Firestar died and I'm leader after being deputy for only a moon, you shouldn't judge me. Well, you should." Her eyes shifted to her kits, sharing tongues in the sunlight. "They don't deserve to be cursed with a mother like me."

"If you didn't fall in love with Windstar, the kits wouldn't be here," Cloudtail said.

"They're the only good things that came of it."

"I saw how you were around him," Her kin sighed. "As much as I hate to say it, he's in love with you, Dreamstar. And you feel the same way."

She sat down. "That's the bad part. Please, thanks, but I just need to be alone right now..."

Nodding, Cloudtail padded off.

"How do I get out of this one?" Dreamstar sighed to herself, looking up at the evening sky. She thought back to when she was a kit, her parents' only offspring, spoiled from birth. Her apprenticeship with Firestar, when she bumped into Windstar at a Gathering...

How they became friends as they pondered the strange things going on, then drifted apart. The day when Windstar was brought in, accused of murder... her mind had said that it was logical, but her heart knew it was not possible.

And when the kits were born, he had been there for her.

How could that all end?

It couldn't.

Right?

**_xxx_**

**_Eek! Could our beloved Dreamstar be having... doubts?_**


	6. Fog

_**Chapter Six: Fog**_

The apprentice breathed in the forest scent as her paws skimmed the ground. She was running faster than she ever had before, and felt like she was flying, like one of those eagles she had seen as a kit.

"Scarletpaw!"

Scarletpaw turned to face her worrying sister, Birdpaw, whose dark blue eyes were angry. She sighed in exasperation as Rockpaw, her brother, followed behind, looking severe that was unusual of his seven moons.

"What is it?" She asked tiredly. "I didn't do anything wrong-"

"I don't like you out of our sight," Birdpaw mewed, narrowing her eyes. "You know I don't."

"_We _don't," Rockpaw agreed. Scarletpaw rolled her emerald green eyes.

"I'm not the runt of the litter anymore," She stated. "I don't need constant watch."

"Old habits die hard," Her brother responded, giving her ear a lick. "But we'll try to break this one." He shot a look at his other sibling. "Birdpaw, she is getting a bit more mature..."

Scarletpaw held back a protest. Where did her siblings get this odd maturity from? She was more wild, like her mother. Still, every now and then, that same maturity crept into her...

None of them remembered their father much. He had died when they were three moons old, their mother said, and would pointedly ignore any other questions about him.

"I guess," Birdpaw grumbled, scuffing the ground with one pale paw. "But where were you going, anyway?"

"Nowhere," Scarletpaw shrugged. "Just wanted to get away..."

"From the sadness?" Rockpaw asked, his pale green eyes understanding. Scarletpaw had always felt a special connection with her brother. She loved Birdpaw just as much, but her older sister was a bit... patronizing at times.

She nodded in response. "I miss Firestar too," Scarletpaw said softly. "I always will. But moping isn't going to help."

Lashing her tail a bit, she bounded away. Rockpaw and Birdpaw exchanged knowing glances.

"She's sad."

Scarletpaw made her way towards the lake, then stopped at the waters. Carefully, she scooped a fish out, and laid it on the ground beside her. Good for the Clan.

"Hello, young one."

Spinning as fast as she could, Scarletpaw found herself facing a small tortoiseshell. The cat's amber eyes were amused.

"Who are you?" Scarletpaw asked sharply, pelt bristling. "I don't recognize you, so you can't be a ThunderClan cat..." She sniffed the air, then looked surprised. "But you smell like a ThunderClan cat. How can that be?"

"That is none of your concern," The she-cat answered quickly. "Scarletpaw, I'm here to give you a message-"

"How do you know my name?"

"Once again," the cat insisted. "You do not need to know. Just tell your mother that she must keep an eye out. What she thought was gone... isn't."

Terror was in the cat's eyes, and as she began to turn, Scarletpaw could not hold back a cry.

"Your face!"

For along the side of the tortoiseshell's face ran a long, deep wound, from her eye to her jaw. Blood dripped from the edges, soaking the she-cat's fur.

"You need to see a medicine cat now," Scarletpaw meowed. "That looks it might-"

"Kill me?" The tortoiseshell, for some reason, gave a laugh. "No, it cannot do that. This wound will be gone soon, but all of the forest may suffer if you do not deliver that message to your mother." Her gaze softened. "Your destiny is just as important as hers, Scarletpaw. I don't want you wasted."

Without another word, she turned and bounded off into the forest. Scarletpaw shook her head, closing her eyes. When she opened them, the she-cat was gone.

"The heat must be getting to me," She muttered, picking the fish up in her mouth and padding back to camp.

xxx

Windstar let out a low growl as he kneaded the ground with his paws. He really hated life right about... now.

His closest friends were leaving.

His mate was in another Clan-oh, wait, that was CONSTANT.

His kits were that same Clan-great, another constant.

And his Clan was probably doubting him.

Lovely.

Slowly, he stood and stalked towards the fresh-kill pile, allowing himself to yawn. A couple of scuffling apprentices looked up as he came towards them and scampered out of the way. Windstar twitched his ears. He still wasn't used to the respect he got from being leader.

Just as he was picking a pigeon up, a call made him flinch. "Windstar!"

Applebird bounded to his side, hazel eyes wide. "You need to follow me, now!"

"Why?" Windstar asked, setting the pigeon down.

"There's been an attack. Hurry!"

Not sure of what was going on, Windstar followed Applebird into the forest. The ginge she-cat seemed distressed.

"Who is it?" He meowed quickly. Applebird was silent for a moment before answering:

"Toadeye."

Windstar bowed his head as he moved. Toadeye was Applebird's brother, and she would be devestated if he didn't make it... hopefully, Littlecloud could take care of him.

Then again...

Littlecloud was very old by now. He had only been training his apprentice for four moons. Her name was Meadowpaw, and though she was a quick, smart learner, there was still much she needed to be taught.

The scene of the attack came upon Windstar, shocking him. Toadeye lay on the ground, a long wound going down his side, from eye to tail. It was horrifying, for he was still writhing in pain, despite his brother, Marshfoot's attempts to hold him still.

"You'll be all right, Toadeye!" He insisted frantically, eyes wide. Applebird charged forward to crouch beside her injured sibling.

"What happened?" Windstar asked sharply, coming to their sides.

"We don't know," Marshfoot yowled, placing his forepaws on Toadeye's neck to pin him down. "Toadeye went off by himself... Applebird and I found him like this."

"This doesn't look like an ordinary wound," Windstar said, narrowing his eyes. "No normal cat could have caused this."

"Then what?" Applebird meowed.

"I don't know," Windstar admitted. "I'm going for help."

Turning sharply, he began running at full speed towards camp. Littlecloud and Meadowpaw could heal Toadeye... couldn't they?

The two were sitting outside of Littlecloud's den, sorting through herbs. "That's marigold, right?" Meadowpaw mewed.

"Correct," her mentor purred. "Now-"

"Littlecloud! Meadowpaw!" Windstar yowled, skidding to a halt in front of them. "Toadeye's been attacked by something... I don't know what, but he's terribly injured."

Strangely, Littlecloud had stiffened when he said, 'attacked'. "Can't be," He muttered. "Not again." Quickly, he ordered Meadowpaw to carry many things, and grabbed as many herbs as he could. Both medicine cats ran as fast as Windstar as the three moved back to where Toadeye lay.

Littlecloud halted, his eyes wide. "No," He whispered to himself. "Not that... but then what can it b-" He stopped himself, shook his head, and got to work.

"What could have done that?" Meadowpaw squeaked, shocked. But without waiting for an answer, the golden tabby she-cat began pressing cobwebs to the wound.

"Even if he makes it," Applebird murmured in shock. "He'll... never look the same, will he?"

"No," Littlecloud answered harshly, as if holding back a bad memory. Suddenly, Toadeye, being a strong warrior, gave a sudden thrash, sending the medicine cats a few pawsteps back.

Without thinking, Windstar lept forward to pin him down, his paws on the older cat's chest. He found himself meeting Toadeye's terrified, agonizing amber gaze.

"Toadeye," Windstar growled. "I am your leader. Listen to me. Be still, and tell me what's going on."

Slowly, Toadeye seemed to realize, even through his pain, that he was no match to the larger tom, and stilled. His sides heaving up and down, blood pulsing from his wound, he met Windstar's eyes again.

"I've never seen anything like it," He wheezed. "It wasn't even a fight... it had me down, and I could do anything about it..."

"What's 'it'?" Windstar asked urgently.

Not answering his question, Toadeye seemed to scrutinize him. "You know... I finally realize it. Your fur looks like... a snowdrift in the sun... a sunlit snowdrift."

Windstar's eyes widened at his words. "No," He snarled softly. "I can't do anything about darkness, and you know it."

"Liar," Toadeye sighed, suddenly going still.

xxx

_**Dun.. dun... DUN! By the way, just so people know, the kits aren't really aware of their mother's... interesting history. They just assume cats respect her.**_


	7. Realization

_**Chapter Seven: Realization**_

"Toadeye!" Applebird cried, eyes filled with horror as she nosed her brother's motionless form. But despite Marshfoot joining her, Toadeye was just as lifeless as before.

"He couldn't have...?" Windstar murmured to himself. But maybe... maybe StarClan had sent Toadeye a message just before his death?

Littlecloud ran his muzzle down Toadeye's body. Slowly, he lifted his head and spoke: "I'm sorry. He's dead."

Applebird let out a long, soft wail, as Marshfoot looked on, silent and nearly as dead-looking as his brother.

"What do you think attacked him?" Windstar meowed to Littlecloud gently. The medicine cat was quiet for a moment before answering.

"I think that it would be better if we spoke in your den." He turned his head to his apprentice. "Meadowpaw, we'll need to advance your training in case there are more attacks." Pausing, Littlecloud added, "Especially if you may be becoming a medicine cat early."

Meadowpaw looked horrified at the thought of this, and kneaded the ground with her paws. "Really, Littlecloud?"

"Yes," He said. "And in fact, I want you in on the discussion. If that's all right with Windstar, that is."

"Of course," Windstar replied briskly. He then padded over to Applebird, his oldest friend, and pressed his head against her shoulder.

"You know who you need to go see."

"Really?" She whispered in surprise, looking into his eyes. He cautiously gave her a lick on the ear. It had been a while since things had been that casual between the two of them.

"Yes," Windstar murmured in her ear. "That's what's best for you right now. I'm your friend first, leader second."

Looking grateful, she silently slipped away without catching Marshfoot's eyes. Then again, it would have been hard for him to catch her anyway.

"Marshfoot," Windstar cleared his throat. "I'll help you take Toadeye back to camp if you want."

"Yes, thank-you," Marshfoot said softly. "Toadeye would be honored to be taken back to camp by his leader. He always admired you, you know." Looking around, he meowed, "Where's Applebird?"

"That's... irrelevant," Windstar growled, hoping this would work. It did.

Barely.

Narrowing his eyes with suspicion, Marshfoot took his brother by the scruff of his neck, allowing Windstar to take hold of Toadeye's foreleg with strong jaws.

_Applebird had better be good at hiding relationships, _he thought. _Then again, if not, maybe Dreamstar and I could help her... once again, though, Dreamstar hates her, so I guess-I guess I am much too young for this leader thing if I'm thinking about this in a crisis._

Oh, well. According to StarClan, he had to have this job... Yes, he'd been doing a GREAT job so far... felt like jumping into the lake right now.

Giving a sigh, Windstar padded a bit faster. What would he tell the Clan about the attacks? 'Sorry about that, I'll try to keep you safe, but no guarantees?' Right, that would work out just fine...

xxx

_"You know her best."_

_  
Calicofur turned slowly, not at all surprised to see Yellowfang standing calmly behind her. But something was terribly wrong. Long claw marks riddled the she-cat's gray pelt._

_"Where'd you get those?" Calicofur mewed. "Members of StarClan can't be wounded!"_

"They'll wear off soon," Yellowfang replied. "Now, listen to me. I know you're in a lot of pain right now, but-"

"No, really?" Calicofur snarled, turning her back. "You think?"

A worried look entered Yellowfang's amber eyes. "Hmm. Maybe it's already happening."

"What's already happening?" Calicofur's curiosity overtook her cautious ways.

_"Think about it," Yellowfang murmured. "Such a change in cats. Windstar is doubting his capabilities as a leader-"_

"He is?"

"Dreamstar is doubting their relationship altogether-"

"SHE IS??"

_This came as a real shock to Calicofur. She had never thought that in a million years, Dreamstar-who never seemed to doubt anything-would have doubts about the cat she loved most-along with her kits, that is._

_"You haven't noticed?" Yellowfang asked, surprised. "Then again, I can't blame you. I know how hard it is, giving up a kit."_

_  
Calicofur's gaze was hollow. "Oh. I forgot. You gave up Brokentail, didn't you?"_

_"Yes," the older medicine cat answered in that same hollow tone as hers. "I did."_

"Nightkit won't turn out like him, will he?" Calicofur blurted out before she could stop herself. Yellowfang stiffened. "Sorry, sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"I cannot tell you your son's future," Yellowfang said gently. "But I can tell you this-just because he is the son of a medicine cat doesn't mean that he will be evil. If he is, it's his choice, like it was Brokentail's choice."

"Could you make sure he isn't like that?"

"No. As I have told your friends Dreamstar and Windstar-"

"Windstar is no friend of mine," Calicofur found herself snarling, fangs bared. Yellowfang sighed.

_"You see? Sides we have never seen before are being brought out! You need to take notice, Calicofur, and make sure they know." _

"Haven't Windstar and Dreamstar been involved in too many odd things so far?" Calicofur begged. "And I honestly don't see a change in my behavior."

A complete lie, but still.

_"They've only been involved in two odd things," Yellowfang replied, as if that made everything perfect. "And besides, you know you've been so snappish, Calicofur. And not just because of Nightkit."_

Calicofur was breathing hard when her eyes opened. Dreamstar was standing over her, a solemn look on her face.

"Well," She said. "What was the dream about this time?"

xxx

"Littlecloud, Meadowpaw?" Windstar gestured that the pair follow him to his den. He couldn't stand the wails that surrounded him...

Both medicine cats followed, though Meadowpaw looked a bit nervous. Windstar shook his head, amused. He remembered moons ago when he was a young apprentice... being that nervous around his father, Blackstar.

Blackstar.

He had really started it all, hadn't he? If he hadn't been so evil, Windstar and Dreamstar wouldn't have to beat him. Then they wouldn't have fallen for each other, which wouldn't have caused Dreamstar to have kits, which wouldn't enflame Robinpelt's jealousy anymore, which wouldn't have caused him to attempt multiple murders, which wouldn't have, of course, caused whatever must hate him a lot to think of something more deadly to try to kill him and Dreamstar.

Feeling extremely satisfied with himself for figuring that out-he needed more things to do, obviously-Windstar lept into his den.

"Well?"

Littlecloud paused for a moment before speaking. "Did your mother ever tell you about the dog attacks moons ago? She wasn't even born when they happened, but did she?"

"Of course," Windstar answered. "Every cat knows of those. That's how..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"How Brightheart got her scars?" Meadowpaw guessed. Littlecloud gave a sorrowful nod.

"I'm afraid so. Now, that wound down Toadeye's side must have come from a dog... except it couldn't have."

"How?" Meadowpaw mewed, eyes wide.

"We would have smelled the scent all over," Windstar guessed. "It's a bit like w-"

He halted when he saw Littlecloud eyes.

"Wolf." Windstar admitted. "But we would have smelled wolf, then."

"The wolves are much more intelligent than dogs," Littlecloud said. "They could have disguised the scent. However, I think we should all go back and investigate, right now."

"Why would the wolves want to kill a ShadowClan warrior?" Windstar asked as they padded quickly through the forest. "We're their allies."

"You never know," Littlecloud reasoned. "I could be wrong."

Drops of Toadeye's blood were still scattered around the clearing, and Windstar tried to smell through the stench of death as he sniffed around.

What he smelled made him stiffen.

"ThunderClan," He murmured in shock. "Mingled with wolf scent."

Sniffing a bit closer, he froze.

For one scent smelled a bit like...

Dreamstar.

xxx

_**Betcha didn't see that comin'! So, let's say Dreamstar did it. Do you think Windstar would/should leave her in the dust or try to work things out?**_


	8. Wondering

_**Chapter Eight: Wondering**_

"I don't know," Calicofur meowed. "It was from Yellowfang... she said everything was different, now. I didn't really get what she meant."

"Nobody does," Dreamstar purred. "She's kind of strange that way. Then again, it's more strange for me to say that about a cat who I've only seen in my dreams."

"You're very perceptive, though," Calicofur decided. "I believe you. But you seem worried. What's it about?"

"Cloudtail knows..." Dreamstar murmured, looking at her paws. "About... you know."

"Oh, I'm sorry! How'd he find out?"

"He tracked me."

Calicofur narrowed her eyes as she watched Cloudtail pad out of the camp entrance with Brightheart, his mate.

"You don't think-" She began, but Dreamstar cut her off with blazing amber eyes.

"Never!" Dreamstar spat. "Cloudtail's close to me, he'll trust me to make a decision. You don't know him that well, Calicofur. Don't judge him."

"All right," Calicofur mewed, tail-tip twitching. "Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

Dreamstar sighed. "I know. I've just been so... out of it lately."

"Same here," Calicofur agreed. "Maybe it's because of all the stress we've both had lately... I don't know."

"Have any poppy seeds?" Dreamstar asked hopefully.

"Yes. Come on in."

xxx

_"Well, then, it is confirmed," the dark tabby purred, tail lashing back in forth in excitement._

_"Calm yourself, Tigerstar," A smaller black cat with a white paw stepped forward. "I thought I had domination once. Obviously, that didn't work."_

"If you hadn't broken your allyship with me-"

"Ssh!" A large, black and white cat padded to their sides. "You can both lead this thing together, you know. Have two deputies as well."

_"I pick Blackstar!" Tigerstar said quickly. Scourge rolled his eyes._

_"Fine... Brokentail?"_

_  
"What?" Bone and Brokentail asked at the same time._

_"Sorry, Bone; I needed someone who wasn't going to be killed by apprentices this time."_

_"Now, Blackstar," Tigerstar began. "You are the only one of us who knew Windstar and Dreamstar personally. Tell me, especially, how is my granddaughter's talents?"_

_  
Blackstar opened his mouth to speak, when a low growl came._

_"He wasn't the only one who knew them."_

xxx

Windstar closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening. Dreamstar wouldn't... she couldn't... she wasn't that kind of cat! And why would she do something like that? Was it that she wanted to stop meeting him...?

"No," He repeated. Littlecloud and Meadowpaw looked up.

"What is it, Windstar? Found something?"

"Littlecloud," He called. "Come over here. I want your confirmation that these scents are... what they are."

Cautiously, Littlecloud came to his side and sniffed. "Wolf," He said sorrowfully.

"Sniff closer," Windstar instructed in a soft voice.

Littlecloud obeyed, but his eyes grew just as alarmed. "Can't be..." Sniffing closer, he finally straightened.

"Meadowpaw," He meowed. "Do not tell the Clan, but we have our killer."  
"Who?"

A look that Windstar had never seen came into Littlecloud's eyes, and he nodded toward him. "Will you do the honors, Windstar?"

Windstar cleared his throat, and made his voice as icy as possible.

"Dreamstar of ThunderClan."

xxx

"Good, that's it! Claw me like you mean it!"

Scarletpaw lunged at her mother with no hesitation, giving a cry of excitement. "Like this?" She swatted at her mother's face with barely sheathed claws.

"Yes, like that!" Dreamstar laughed, backing up. She was a good hunter, but fighting was what she did best. No one in the Clan doubted that her kits would be skilled warriors.

_Especially with their father, _Dreamstar thought, dodging another one of her daughter's playful blows. "You need to go faster than that!"

"All right!"

After a few moments, Dreamstar began again, her voice more serious now. "In a real battle," She said. "You're opponent may be much bigger, stronger, and older than you. Possibly wiser. So you have to figure out how to get the upper paw."

Scarletpaw was hesistant in her reply.

"Like you were with Blackstar?"

Dreamstar froze as she began to turn, then whirled back to her daughter. "Who told you I fought with Blackstar?" She asked, trying to keep any menace out of her voice. Scarletpaw's green eyes widened.

"T-the elders mentioned it," She stammered. "Goldenflower and Mousefur." She paused. "Dreamstar... Mother, is it true?"

Dreamstar sat down heavily and licked one paw. "Yes," She finally answered. "I did fight Blackstar."

"They... they said it was with Windstar. And you two were the ones who killed him."

Dreamstar closed her eyes. Talking about Windstar would be treacherous ground with her daughter. What if she happened to ask why she had his features, or why Rockpaw had his eyes? Maybe why Birdpaw was so pale?

"Yes," She finally answered. Things couldn't be avoided forever. Still, she wouldn't give the information unless Scarletpaw asked.

"You did?" Scarletpaw's eyes lit up. "Then it is true..."

Dreamstar flattened her ears to her head. "What do you mean?" She meowed, struggling to keep her voice calm.

"The elders also spoke of 'Sun and Snow'," Scarletpaw explained cautiously. "Mother, your pelt is like the sun, and Windstar's is of snow. Goldenflower said that you two used to be friends, and when he was being framed for murder, you defended him-"

"That was long ago," Dreamstar hissed, placing the tip of her tail on Scarletpaw's mouth. "We have parted ways. Sun and Snow has been taken care of."

"But-"

"No buts."

"May we join?" Cloudtail's meow interrupted them as the fluffy white tom padded into view with his apprentice, Lightpaw. A stab of pain hit Dreamstar's heart when she saw the light tabby apprentice who had been named after her friend, Lightfur.

"Of course," She said calmly. "What would you like to do?"

"Perhaps we may demonstrate to Scarletpaw and Lightpaw how warriors fight in battle," Cloudtail suggested. There was a strange glitter in his blue eyes that Dreamstar wondered about.

"All right," She finally agreed, then backed up a few steps. But even as she was still backing up, Cloudtail charged at her, knocking into the smaller cat.

"Oof!" The Clan leader stumbled back a few paces, surprised that Cloudtail(who wasn't even her deputy, a senior warrior!) knocked into her that hard during a mock fight. Embarrassment came to the tips of her whiskers.

_See, StarClan? That's your great 'Sun'?_

Scarletpaw looked a bit embarrassed as well, as if she couldn't believe her mother had been displaced in something like this.

"All right, Dreamstar?" Cloudtail asked innocently. But there was something in his tone, something in his eyes, that chilled Dreamstar to the bone.

"Fine," She finally meowed, struggling to keep her tone light-hearted. "Do you really think something like that would hurt me?"

Cloudtail shook his head wordlessly, keeping his eyes from meeting hers. Dreamstar kneaded the ground with her paws nervously. Why was she nervous?

The leader and the warrior took their positions again. Cloudtail looked strangely determined. In an involuntary response, Dreamstar's muscles rippled under her pelt.

"Murrr-ow!"

Cloudtail charged her again, but this time, she was ready, leaping out of the way to find herself nearly scratching him. Quickly, she sheathed her long claws, but still let her paw swat his shoulder. Hard.

For some some reason, Cloudtail seemed furious about this, and suddenly twisted to sink his teeth into Dreamstar's hind leg.

"Cloudtail!" She yowled in pain. "Get off of me!"

The white tom didn't listen, only biting down harder. With a rush of adrenaline, Dreamstar realized that she had to treat this like a real fight.

Snarling, her fangs glinting in the sunlight, she leaped into the air, forcing Cloudtail to let go of her leg, and landed on top of the tom's back, a favorite move of hers. Her claws sank into his shoulders.

Letting out a yowl of pain and anger, Cloudtail began struggling to take hold of her, and though she didn't have complete control of him, Dreamstar was able to keep him from biting her again.

At that point, Scarletpaw bounded into the scene, hissing, "Get away from my mother!" Lightpaw hung back, looking scared and worried.

"Come on!" Scarletpaw called, trying to help her mother restrain the out of control warrior.

"He's my mentor!"

"She's your leader!"

Just as Scarletpaw spoke, Birchpelt, followed by Rockpaw, came. The gray tabby tom's amber eyes widened, and Rockpaw growled low in his throat. Both ran over, each taking hold of Cloudtail. The tom fought for what seemed like forever, until suddenly, he simply sank to the ground.

"CLOUDTAIL!!!!" Dreamstar yowled at the top of her lungs. Everyone froze, including herself. She had never used that kind of voice before.

The tom looked up at her with his dark blue eyes, ones that now looked frightened and confused.

"Do you know what could have happened?" Dreamstar asked, her voice now cold. "You seemed like you wanted to take all of my lives, one by one. Not only that, but you could have killed Scarletpaw in trying to kill me!"

"I wasn't trying to kill you," Cloudtail whispered. "I don't know what I was doing. I was there... but not."

"Oh... no..." Dreamstar stared bleakly into the distance. Birchpelt had a sharp intake of breath when he realized what she was thinking of.

"No, that can't be it," He said.

"The symptoms fit," Dreamstar sighed, bowing her head. "Anger, attacks, unable to control yourself... Cloudtail, what if you have the Fury Sickness?"

Cloudtail laid his head on his paws, unable to speak.

"The Fury Sickness?" Scarletpaw echoed.

"It's when a warrior has uncontrollable anger," Dreamstar explained. "They get it from being bitten by other animals who have it, or by eating a piece of prey who also was diseased. There is no cure, it just drives them insane until they die or kill themselves."

"Cloudtail, have you eaten any strange-tasting prey or been in a fight with some animal lately?" Birchpelt asked.

"Brightheart and I... we came across a fox," Cloudtail murmured. "It was weak, barely a fight at all... but I've been feeling strange. What if I have the sickness?"

"Then..." Birchpelt looked at his leader. Dreamstar swallowed.

"Then we both have it."

xxx

_**Will they, or won't they? Your call!**_


	9. Confusion

_**The Fury Sickness is Rabies, btw.**_

_**Chapter Nine: Confusion**_

Calicofur was terrified. Not just that she was afraid that one of her patients might go mad at any moment and infect her. More that she was afraid for her best friend.

"I'm sure it's nothing," She said, as if she was trying to convince herself. "Cloudtail was probably just in the sun too long-"

"I was in the shade all day," Cloudtail whispered. Cautiously, Calicofur looked into his eyes and mouth.

"Nothing seems wrong..." Now for Dreamstar. Carefully, Calicofur took in a deep sniff, trying to detect any sickness. She took a whiff of the blood on the tips of her claws, and the wound on her leg, to see if it had that awful, infected.

"Both of you are fine," She announced. But this meant something important. Why had Cloudtail attacked Dreamstar?

"I do not believe Cloudtail did it on purpose," Dreamstar said calmly. "But he will need to be under vigilance. You understand that, don't you?" She shot a glance at the white tom.

"Yes," He said, dipping his head. "I swear on StarClan that I didn't attack you on purpose, Dreamstar, but you need to take precautions."

"Thank-you," She murmured, pressing her cheek against his. "I knew you'd understand."

Calicofur didn't look like she wanted to interrupt the scene, but she said, gently, "Dreamstar... the Gathering's tonight, remember? What do you-"

"Nobody mentions this," Dreamstar hissed, lifting her head. "The other Clans will take it as weakness. And weakness is something we really don't need right now."

Tiredly, she padded to the entrance of camp, and called out the cats she wanted. "Calicofur, Birchpelt, Scarletpaw, Birdpaw, Rockpaw, Lightpaw-" she nodded approvingly to Rockpaw, Lightpaw, and Scarletpaw-"Sorreltail, Daisyleaf(AN: As much as I hate her, I need some other warriors...) Hazelfoot. Brambleclaw, will you guard the camp?"

Her father nodded. "I will."

Dreamstar stepped forward to go to her first Gathering as a leader.

xxx

Windstar stared blankly out into the evening. He couldn't believe what was going on. Something had to be wrong, maybe...

"Have you thought about telling the Clan?" Littlecloud asked cautiouslt. Windstar jerked his head up.

"No! Not yet."

"Well," Littlecloud brought one paw over his ear. "We can't wait around for ThunderClan or SwiftPack to attack. It's too bad we can't distinguish wolf scents well, then maybe we'd know who did it. But really, Windstar, last time I checked, I was the medicine cat-"

Windstar rose and drew back his lips over long white fangs. "And last time I checked," He growled softly, his face inches from Littlecloud's, "I was leader of this Clan." Why was the normally kind cat acting so strange?

Littlecloud quickly flattened his ears against his head. "Well-"

"I know I'm supposed to have respect for medicine cats," Windstar said. "But for the night, you have lost it. Meadowpaw will be going in your place."

"That can't happen unless I'm sick!" Littlecloud protested. Windstar narrowed his eyes and turned.

"I think you are."

As he padded across the clearing, Windstar beckoned to Tawnypelt. The tortoiseshell walked up to his side. "Yes?"

"I would like you to stay tonight, keep an eye on camp," Windstar whispered in her ear.

"Especially Littlecloud."

She stared. _"Littlecloud?"_

"He's been... acting out," He answered. "Let's call it that. Meadowpaw is going in his place tonight."

Tawnypelt shook her head. "Messing with a medicine cat?" She meowed. "You're doing things that other cats may not like."

"I never said other cats had to like it."

As he called for the other cats to come up, Windstar could feel his heart racing. What would he do about Dreamstar? Things would be pretty bad if she realized what he was thinking. Then again, she had to find out that he... knew.

On the bright side, he hadn't seen his kits in moons. But even as that thought entered his mind, it went right back to bigger matters. What if Dreamstar was convicted of that crime, and was exiled, or... killed? Would he tell the kits about their true heritage, and offer for them to go to ShadowClan? He could just tell everyone that he thought it would be best, since both of their parents(on account of Robinpelt being the supposed father) were insane, he might as well offer them a place to stay...

Windstar finally sighed. He was acting so... disloyal. But then, how could you be loyal to a cat who murdered?

xxx

Anticipation boiled Dreamstar's blood; tonight was her first Gathering as a leader. And she'd see Windstar.

As she called out the cats to come to the Gathering, Birchpelt(who was included) padded up to stand next to her.

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked, looking at the wound on her hind leg.

"Fine," She meowed, trying to sound cheerful. "After all, we don't have the Fury Sickness."

"True," He admitted. "But you were in a fight today-Calicofur adviced you to rest for the night."

"I will-once the Gathering's over."

As she led her cats through the forest, limping just a bit, Dreamstar could feel the watchful gazes of two cats-Birchpelt and Calicofur. Her friend padded up to her side.

"You need to rest," Calicofur pointed out.

"I need to lead my Clan," Dreamstar shot back. Quickly, she changed the subject, lowering her voice. "How's Nightkit?"

Calicofur stiffened at the name, but answered, "I just saw him today. He's doing better, fine, in fact. Looks just like his father."

Dreamstar dipped her head in response. At least Calicofur now seemed to be accepting her own decision, and realizing that she could still be in her son's life as a medicine cat, if not his mother.

As the sights and scents of other cats reached her, Dreamstar looked back at her kits. Since they had been too newly apprenticed to go to the last Gathering, this would be their first. The first time they had even seen their father since they were three moons old.

Windstar, Mistystar, and Onestar were already sitting atop the tree, looking down on her. She felt a bit embarrassed being last, but then again, it was nothing to be upset over.

Gracefully, Dreamstar bounded towards the tree and lept onto a branch with precision and poise. It was close to Windstar's branch without being suspicious.

She tried to meet his eyes, but he quickly turned his head away. Her fur prickled. What was that about?

"Well," Onestar said in his usual snappish tone. "I see that ThunderClan is here. But may I ask, where is Firestar, Dreamcloud?"

Dreamstar had to keep from snarling at him. Onestar knew that Firestar was dead, his own cats had been in the attack that killed him, but he still wished to insult her by calling her by her warrior name.

"I am sorry to say," She called out, loud enough for the other cats to hear. Sorrow tainted her voice. "That Firestar was killed in the ambush that your _own _Clan sent, Onestar."

Her amber eyes burned into him with rage.

"I am sorry to hear that," Mistystar finally meowed, breaking the awkward silence. "But congratulations, Dreamstar." She dipped her head in respect. Windstar echoed the motion, as did Onestar, however grudgingly(AN: Sorry, Onestar just REALLY got me mad in Twilight...)

Windstar was first to step forward and tell the news of ShadowClan.

"We lost a warrior, Toadeye, to an unknown murderer," He finished. "We will miss him." For some reason, he shot a look towards Dreamstar as he said this.

After Mistystar, Dreamstar stood. "Besides the loss of Firestar," She announced. "ThunderClan is flourishing. Our new deputy is Birchpelt."

Yowls of approval came from many cats, especially Applebird, Birchpelt's ShadowClan mate and Windstar's close friend.

As Dreamstar sat down and Onestar began his announcements, Dreamstar kept trying to meet Windstar's eyes. The tom refused to look at her. Confusion filled Dreamstar.

What was wrong?

xxx

_**Predictions?**_


	10. Accusations

_**Chapter Nine: Accusations**_

As the Clans 'mingled' Dreamstar padded up to Windstar, keeping her expression casual but formal, like a leader at a Gathering was supposed to act towards a fellow leader.

"What's the problem?" She asked in a low voice.

"What makes you think I have a problem?" Windstar bristled. Dreamstar twitched her ears.

"That."

He stared at her for a long moment before speaking. "Meet me at the usual place tomorrow, all right?"

"Of course," She answered, still a bit confused. Quickly, Windstar padded off, leaving his mate alone and worried. She was relieved, at least, to see Birdpaw chattering away with a WindClan apprentice. Then again, with her parent's history, maybe that wasn't a good thing. Rockpaw, meanwhile, was being bit more sedate, actually speaking to a RiverClan warrior. But to her horror, Dreamstar saw Scarletpaw padding towards Windstar, who sat speaking with Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy.

xxx

"So, you will make sure that WindClan will not be ambushing ThunderClan for no reason again?" Windstar asked smoothly. Ashfoot shook her head thoroughly.

"No, Windstar!"

"Good decision," He purred, flicking a tail tip toward his own warriors(AN:I just thought it would be funny to have Windstar get a mafia scene... it seems to fit him).

At that moment, a voice piped up. "You're Windstar, right?"

Windstar's eyes widened when they settled on the apprentice in front of him. Her longish pelt was flame-colored, and her eyes sparkled green. He could see some of his own features in her.

His daughter.

"I'm Scarletpaw of ThunderClan," She introduced herself. "Dreamstar's daughter."

"Windstar, Ashfoot," Dreamstar said, shouldering her way through the crowd. "I'm sorry about my daughter. She's a bit-"

"Don't worry," Ashfoot grumbled, slinking off. "I was just about to leave, anyway."

"Well, then, Windstar," Dreamstar continued. "I'm sorry if Scarletpaw interrupted anything."

Windstar shook his head, transfixed. "There's no problem, don't worry." He couldn't believe that he was seeing his kit up close!

"I heard that you and my mother used to be friends," Scarletpaw continued. "And that you beat Blackstar together."

"That is true," Windstar admitted, keeping his eyes on her delicate but lithe frame. "You seem to be growing into a strong warrior."

His daughter's eyes shone. "Thank-you! Mothe-Dreamstar, is my mentor. I am learning much."

"I'm sure you are," Windstar agreed, touching his tail-tip to her shoulder. "I've known your mother since her apprenticeship; she's a good cat."

Still, he avoided Dreamstar's eyes.

xxx

A sense of foreboding came over Calicofur like a raincloud the next morning. She didn't really know what it was about...

"I'm going to meet Windstar today," Dreamstar informed her softly, sitting down at the entance of her den. "Can you cover for me?"

"Of course," Calicofur mewed. "When haven't I?"

"Never."

"Exactly."

Dreamstar shuffled her paws in the dust. "I'm not sure what he wants to talk about," She admitted nervously. "He barely spoke to me last night, or even looked at me."

"Well," Calicofur reasoned. "A cat in his Clan died. He's bound to be a bit depressed about that, isn't he?"

"Yes," Dreamstar said. "But Windstar wasn't even very close to Toadeye! They only knew each other that much because he was Applebird's-" she sneered the name "-brother."

"You never know," Her friend decided, adding some marigold to a growing pile. "After all, you don't know too much about Windstar's ShadowClan life..." She paused. Ever since Dreamstar became leader, Calicofur had wanted to talk about this, but now she dreaded it.

"Dreamstar," She began. "I was wondering... what if a ShadowClan cat-_a _ShadowClan cat-kills one of our warriors? What do we do then? Will you be able to call the shots?"

Her friend was silent for a moment before speaking. "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

For some reason, there seemed to be so much doubt in Dreamstar's voice, and so little confirmation.

xxx

"Go on, Windy," Swift said fondly, watching her daughter assume the hunter's crouch. Her sisters, Storm and Lightning, watched with interest.

"Got it!" Windy yelped, catching a little mouse between her paws. Swift barked with laughter.

"Why, Windy! You're becoming a cat!"

"Not a bad thing to be," Windy mumbled, shifting her paws. She was very close to her namesake, Windstar and often acted like he was another wolf.

A pang of guilt hit Swift's heart. Windstar had been so upset the last time she saw him... Maybe it was the wrong choice to join Akando-

"Swift, correct?" A voice came. Swift turned to find a dark brown male wolf and a black she-wolf with white paws, watching him. She was slightly annoyed that they didn't remember her name... there had been so many meetings!

"Sahale," Swift answered calmly. "Taborri. Greetings."

The alpha male and female of Akando.

Sahale seemed to pretend like he didn't hear her. "Where's Blizzard?"

"He's out teaching our sons how to hunt," Swift replied. "But wh-"

"Well, is that other male, Luka, around?"

"He's helping Blizzard. Now-"

"Oh." Sahale's face was blank. "Well, then, Taborri and I should get going. Come, Taborri," he growled, whisking his tail in the direction of the Akando camp.

"Coming," Taborri said softly, beginning to follow. A strange suspicion was coming up in Swift... a suspicion that could change her whole outlook on Akando.

"Sahale," She suddenly yipped. "Can Taborri perhaps come back to my camp? I'd like to get to know her better."

Sahale looked taken aback, but grudgingly nodded. Taborri's eyes shone.

"Really?"

"Yes. Be back before sundown."

He sounded more like a mother chiding her pup than a loving mate. Blizzard had never spoken to Swift that way. Luka treated his mate, Timber, with respect as well. They said that since they loved them both, and knew both were good wolves, why shouldn't they respect them?  
Sahale obviously had a different outlook.

Taborri had a strange bounce in her step, as if she was free at last. "What did you want to speak about?" She asked.

"Um, how many she-wolves are in your pack?" Swift asked, trying to sound innocent. Looking confused, Taborri obliged.

"Oh, there's ten, including myself. A mate for each male, and three... others." Distress came into her eyes as she spoke of the three 'others'. The way she had answered troubled Swift. The pack was huge! And, of course, that 'a mate for each male' comment.

Were her suspicions correct?

Right as she was about to ask another question, Hunterpaw, Windstar's apprentice, came running into view. "Swift!" He cried. "Windstar wants you and Blizzard over-now!"

Taborri reacted strangely to Hunterpaw. "What is that?" She asked interestedly-but not in a good way. "A different kind of prey?"

"NO!" Swift barked quickly, shielding a frightened Hunterpaw. "Er, you'd better go..."

Looking crestfallen, Taborri simply ran off. Swift raised her head for the 'come to me' call.

xxx

Dreamstar stood as Windstar came into view. Why were Swift and Blizzard at his side?

"Dreamstar," Windstar greeted, but his voice was toneless. His pale green eyes, on the other hand, showed emotion. Anger. Sadness. Worry.

Why?

"It's good to see you," Windstar continued. "I hate to... ruin the mood around here."

"What do you mean?" Dreamstar, Swift, and Blizzard asked at the same time. Windstar sat down.

"As you all know," He began. "We lost Toadeye. But it wasn't an accident. Something-or someone-murdered him." He closed his eyes. "I'll... I'll be honest. The only creature who could have done that was a wolf. And wolf scent was found-"

"WHAT???" Swift snarled, baring her teeth. Her eyes were wide and frightened. "Windstar, we didn't do anything!"

"It's true," Blizzard barked. "Are you sure it wasn't a dog?"

"Positive," Windstar admitted. Opening his eyes, he turned to Dreamstar. "And... and we found your scent there as well."

"No!" Dreamstar said softly, eyes confused. "Windstar, why would we do that?"

"That's what I was going to ask you," He murmured, tail and head drooping.

Something seized Dreamstar then. She unsheathed her claws. Her amber eyes burned like fire. The sun-colored pelt for which she was known bristled.

"How... DARE YOU?" She screeched, stalking up to Windstar. He stood his ground calmly, but once again, his eyes betrayed him. There was no fear, just... overwhelming sadness.

"Dreamstar," Windstar whispered. "Please... if you did... murder Toadeye... I won't tell anyone. I still love you, and-"

"Still love me?" Dreamstar yowled. "Right!"

Angrily, she slashed her claws over his muzzle. Three bloody cuts appeared on snowy white fur.

"Dreamstar," Swift's comforting voice came as she padded to stand behind the she-cat. "He's not worth it. Let's just go."

Closing her eyes, Dreamstar shook her head, voice calmer. "You two go ahead. I want to speak to my _former _mate privately."

Both wolves dipped their heads, then loped off. They had to join Akando now. There was no choice anymore.

Green eyes met amber. "I'm so sorry." Windstar told her gently.

"Sorry?" Dreamstar's voice was icy, and her tail lashed around in the air, showing her anxiety.

"Sorry? Sorry won't fix what you just accused me of."

"I know."

"And... and we can never be together after this."

"I know."

Sadness just like Windstar's filled Dreamstar. "I love you," She murmured. "Despite what you think, I do."

"I never thought you didn't," Windstar replied softly. "I love you as well. I will love you. Always."

Dreamstar looked at her paws. "This is your last chance. If you don't want me to be here, I'll go. What's your answer to that? Do you love me enough? Tell me."

xxx

_**What is Windstar going to say? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	11. Horrors

**_MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT: YOU CAN NOW APPLY TO BE A CHARACTER IN BLOODSTAINED SKY. GO TO MY FORUMS, GO TO 'SUN AND SNOW' AND CLICK ON, 'WANNA BE IN THE STORY' TO POST YOUR CHARACTER. READ THE FIRST POST. PLEASE APPLY! I NEED YOU TO!_**

_**Chapter Eleven: Horrors**_

Windstar gazed at Dreamstar for what seemed to be an eternity. His feelings inside were so conflicted! Slowly, his mind drifted to just after Firestar had told him off in their first 'meeting' at the Gathering.

_"You have no need to associate with a she-cat like that," Blackstar hissed to his son. Windpaw drew a paw over his ear._

_"Of course not, Father. Why would I want to?"_

_  
With an accepting nod, Blackstar left. Quick as a flash, Windpaw looked over his shoulder at the young sun-colored apprentice. Firestar's granddaughter. She knew how it was to be kin to a powerful cat. Also, she was very beautiful, he had to admit that. The moonlight practically made her fur glow, and those amber eyes were startling. There was no doubt that she was brave._

_"If only ShadowClan had she-cats like that," Windpaw murmured to himself, then closed his eyes._

"Well?"

Dreamstar's voice was uncertain, something that didn't happen often. Windstar met her eyes. Such fire, that fire that had once been there, the fire that had drawn him in... it was dying out.

Because of him.

But he had to do this.

"I love you," Windstar said softly. There was a long silence, and he finally spoke.

"Go."

xxx

Calicofur just knew something bad was happening. She could feel it in her gut. What if something hurt Dreamstar or Windstar? Her eyes traveled to where Scarletpaw and Rockpaw scuffled around on the ground, and where Birdpaw chatted with another apprentice.

The kits...

They didn't even know their father. Well, Dreamstar had spoken of Scarletpaw speaking to Windstar, but did any of them _know _him? Absolutely not. Their father dying before they knew him. Their mother leaving them behind.

Calicofur immediately felt maternal feelings. Every cat thought she was the kits' kin, anyway, since most thought Robinpelt was the father.

Right then, as the scuffle ended, Rockpaw began to pad towards her. She stiffened, knowing that he was going to ask her something.

"Calicofur?" He suddenly asked.

"Yes?" She murmured, pretending to be absorbed in checking her marigold over.

"I've heard rumors that Robinpelt was in love with my mother. He was your brother; is this true?"

"Why don't you ask Dreamstar?" Calicofur mewed innocently. Rockpaw rolled eyes exactly like his true father's.

"She wouldn't tell me," He sighed. "You know she wouldn't."

"Well," Calicofur began. "Yes, Robinpelt was very much in love with your mother. She was quite the beauty then-actually, she's still young, and still is. Her beauty draws many a tom in, and her fire. So, when she was an apprentice, my brother fell head over paws for her." She paused. "And she returned it."

"Oh," Rockpaw said awkwardly. "So he's my father?"

"Yes. He is."

There was a long silence in which Rockpaw looked thoughtful. Finally, the young tom spoke:  
"He was a murderer, wasn't he?"

Calicofur was finally able to answer honestly.

"Yes. Yes he was."

xxx

The unbearable pain raced through Dreamstar. She squeezed her eyes shut, only to open them and realize that this wasn't a dream after all.

"A-all right," She whispered. "As long as you won't _lie _to the others, I'll keep my word. I'll walk away." Slowly, she began to back into the shadows, her eyes on Windstar the entire time. Suddenly, she stopped. "But I'll always wonder: why did you want me out of your life so bad, you'd tell this story to get rid of me?"

Windstar opened his mouth to reply, but she turned and dashed towards ThunderClan territory. She had much, there. Calicofur, her best friend. A Clan that depended on her. Three kits.

Three kits fathered by Windstar.

She'd have to erase all those moons where they met from her mind. Those were over and done with. But...

How could she have been so stupid? How could she have thought that it would last? How could... how could she have fallen so hard for him?

It wasn't fair.

Angrily, Dreamstar changed her pace and went towards the lake. The lake was sanctuary. Slowly, she came closer and closer...

And skidded to a halt.

"Aaaah!"

The piercing cry of horror escaped her. A small black cat looked up from his massacre.

That's what it was. A massacre. For all over, there were fish. Fish he had ripped through, just to leave lying there in the sun to die. It seemed like every fish in the lake was on the shores, and he had his claws over one last wriggling bass.

"What are you doing?" Dreamstar yowled, trying to make her way over to him. But a paw stepped on a fish-and it turned into a cat.

But not just any cat.

"CALICOFUR!"

Lifless blue eyes stared up at her, but as she tried to revive her torn friend, Dreamstar's paw touched another fish. Smooth fur touched her pad, and she turned.

"NO!!! WINDSTAR!"

Despite what had just happened, overwhelming sadness and fear came to Dreamstar as she stared at the body of her former mate.

More cats, more loved ones, appeared as she tried to walk towards the cat. Sandstorm, her parents, more and more...

"MY KITS!"

Birdpaw and Rockpaw. Now the only fish left was the wriggling one the cat was ready to slay. Suddenly, that little black cat was replaced by a figure Dreamstar knew all too well.

Herself.

She watched as look of malice overcame her own face, and her own voice said it:

"You yourself have caused this."

That cruel look came into her eyes.

"Last one..."

And she ripped into a struggling Scarletpaw.

"NOOOOOO!"

Dreamstar blinked once, and it was gone. That horrible image was gone. She was at the lake. Frightened, she looked around, but nothing. Everything was normal.

She had had a vision.

Was it foretelling the future?

No. No, no, no! She wouldn't kill her friend, her mate, her kits... she wouldn't kill any innocent cat! A trembling came to Dreamstar's body.

Slowly, she looked into the lake. Memories of her, so young, so innocent, back when she was an apprentice entered her mind.

What she saw was a full-grown she-cat. Yes, she had good-looks, but there was a haunted look in her eyes. Like a fire burned out. This cat had seen hard times. Horrors.

And nothing could erase that, for certain.

xxx

_**So, remember to apply! Btw, way back when in Invasion, people have wondered about that part where a cat was being accepted into StarClan with a kit... they wondered why it wasn't Dreamstar and Scarletkit...**_

_**Well.**_

_**Neither died. That was Ashfur, and Hollykit! Tricked ya! ;) APPLY PLEASE.**_


	12. Grieving for Each Other

_**Chapter Twelve: Grieving Each Other**_

"Dreamstar, I-"

"Talk to my deputy."

"Dreamstar-"

"I'm sorry, but I really can't be bothered right now!"

"IT'S ME, CALICOFUR!"

"Oh. Then just go away."

Sighing, the calico medicine cat stepped into the den to find her leader and friend curled up in a ball, back facing her.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently. "Is Windstar all right?"

"Oh, _him_?" Dreamstar spat the word with contempt. "He's just fine. You could ask about your old pal formerly known as Dreamcloud..."

Calicofur sat down next to the she-cat. "Well?"

"First," Dreamstar said in a soft voice. "He brings Swift and Blizzard. Then, he accused all three of us of murder. Then, we finish the relationship off."

Calicofur's head was spinning, and after only three sentences. Windstar and Dreamstar...?

Over? That couldn't be possible! If they were over, then she'd never have a chance at getting over her own depression! If they were over, what miracles COULD happen?

"You two are... over?" She croaked in shock.

"What do you think?"

Dreamstar closed her eyes. "Leave me alone, I want to sleep."

Calicofur darted nervously out of the den, but returned with some poppy seeds. "Um, these will calm your nerves a bit-"

_"Leave me alone, Calicofur!"_

"Sorry!"

As she ran out, the medicine cat collided with Palelegs. "Oh, I wouldn't go in there if I was you. She's kind of cranky."

"Cranky?" Palelegs asked skeptically. "Seriously?"

"Actually," Calicofur corrected herself. "I'd phrase it more like 'distraught' now that I think about it... but, yes, essentially, she just needs to sleep."

"All right..." Palelegs muttered, then looked up. "Want to see the kits? They're one moon old today."

Calicofur froze. Her son... one moon old...

"Of course!"

Her heart literally seemed to swell when she saw Nightkit tumbling around on wobbly paws with his adopted sister. Was this what she would have had if she had kept him...?

No. She mustn't think that.

"They're beautiful, Palelegs," Calicofur whispered. "Stripedkit looks just like Thornclaw."

"She does, doesn't she?" Palelegs murmured. Love shone in her eyes for Nightkit as if he was her own; Dreamstar had trained the queen well. "Oh, come up here, little ones!"

The kits halted at her voice, and came scrambling up as fast as their short legs would take them.

"Yes, Mother?" Nightkit asked, looking up at her.

"This is Calicofur, the medicine cat," Palelegs purred. "She is probably the kindest cat in the Clan, and one of the wisest. You both must treat her with great respect, for she speaks with StarClan and heals us all."

"You're very pretty," Stripedkit told Calicofur shyly, gazing up with eyes still milky blue. Nightkit, meanwhile, stared, as if trying to remember something.

_He couldn't..._

Fortunately, it must have been nothing, for the kit finally mewed, "I've heard stories about you helping Dreamstar a lot when she was a warrior."

"I'm going to be a warrior as brave as her!" Stripedkit exclaimed. Those words touched Calicofur's heart-Dreamstar could use a boost...

"Yes, I am friends with Dreamstar," She purred, then stood, beckoning with her tail. "Now, why don't you come with me?"

Along with the help of their confused mother, the kits stumbled towards Highledge. When it came time to bound, Calicofur carefully picked Nightkit up, and Palelegs did the same with her daughter.

"Dreamstar," Calicofur called, gently setting her son down. "You have some visitors..."

Maybe it was something in Calicofur's tone that prevented Dreamstar from being harsh. Wearily, she sat up and asked tiredly, "Who?"

Gently, Calicofur nudged Nightkit and Stripedkit forward. "It's hight time these kits met their leader."

Dreamstar's amber eyes lit up; despite her wild nature, she adored kits. "Calicofur!" She exclaimed. "Are these Palelegs's?"

"Yes," Palelegs meowed, padding into view. Her eyes showed concern for her former mentor. "How are you feeling, Dreamstar? No offense, but you don't look... well."

She didn't. Her fur was ungroomed, eyes glazed, nose a bit runny, and muscles slack. The young leader looked almost like a recipient of whitecough.

"I'm fine," Dreamstar murmured, giving her fur a few quick embarrassed swipes of the tongue to smooth it. She then crouched so that she was eye to eye with the kits. "Nice to meet you. What are your names, may I ask?"

"I'm Nightkit," the little tom mewed, puffing out his chest. "And this is Stripedkit." His sister looked up hesitantly.

"What a handsome tom," Dreamstar purred, touching noses with each. "And a pretty little she-cat!"

She straightened. "They're fine kits. You should be proud, Palelegs."

Her eyes shot towards Calicofur as she said this.

xxx

Windstar sat down, sinking his claws into the ground. He really wasn't liking this. Not at all. Why had he even...?

"Windstar-"

"Don't bother me right now, Littlecloud."

"But Windstar, we have discovered something major," the medicine cat meowed.

"Which is?" He sighed.

"We have suspicions that Swift of SwiftPack killed Toadeye."

Rage burned in Windstar.

"Look, Littlecloud," He growled, standing. "Please stop accusing the wolves. They're more loyal than we thought."

Littlecloud's eyes widened, then he laughed. "Let me guess? She told you that everything was fine and that I had been lying? A mix-up, perhaps?"

Windstar fixed him with a glare.

"Come now, Windstar," Littlecloud reasoned, an edge of desperation coming to his voice. "What cat would trust that wolf?"

Windstar walked straight past him, and then crouched down at the entrance of his den, eyes fixed on something only he could see. "I would."

"Bu-"

"Be quiet, Littlecloud. I lost the thing that mattered most to me. And I'm never getting that back."

xxx

_"This is just wonderful," Yellowfang growled, standing and walking towards where Feathertail stood. The younger silver tabby cocked her head._

_"What's wrong?" She asked. "You look pretty serious."_

"It is pretty serious," Yellowfang admitted. "Sun and Snow have-"

"Oh, no!" Spottedleaf cried, overhearing and padding towards them. "Don't tell me that they-"

"What?" Bluestar cried. The one time she finally felt safe about a prophecy, THEY had to go and mess it up...

"Just explain it to me," Feathertail sighed.

_"Sun and Snow are no longer together," Yellowfang whispered. Three pairs of eyes, one amber and two blue, widened._

_"What does this mean?" Feathertail asked._

_Bluestar looked up at the StarClan sky, eyes like ice._

_"It means... all hope is lost."_

_xxx_

_**Ok, the more reviews/applications I get, the more I'll update!:)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen: Snowstorm**_

Dreamstar moved steadily ahead, eyes burning with sorrow. She saw that all the other three Clans were at the Gathering, and her heart sank when she saw Windstar sitting in his normal place.

"Wish me luck," She murmured to Calicofur. Her friend gave her a lick on the ear.

"You'll be fine."

How Dreamstar wished she could believe that... Windstar didn't even look at her as she lept upwards, and she bowed her head carefully to each of the other leaders.

News was given out, but right as Dreamstar finished speaking, meows and yowls of terror came through. Worried, she craned her head, only to see a pair of wolves shouldering their way through the crowd, a dark brown male and a black and white female.

"Get out of my way!" The male snarled at Calicofur. Her sky blue eyes widened, and she backed away carefully.

"Windstar!" Onestar yowled. "You brought the wolves here-what's going on?"

"I don't know!" The white tom hissed. "I've never seen these two in my life."

"Sahale! Taborri!"

At that moment, Swift and Blizzard came bounding over cats' heads to the other pair. They were faster, and able to block their way.

"What are you doing?" Swift panted. Sahale ignored her and turned to Blizzard.

"We must rid our territory of these creatures!" He exclaimed, eyes angry.

"That wouldn't be good," Blizzard said, shaking his head. "On account of the territory was theirs first."

"They're rats!"

Dreamstar was thankful that only she, Windstar, and Calicofur could understand wolf. Not only was Sahale frightening her, but what he was saying was so... offensive!

"Blizzard," Windstar's voice in the wolf language was even more intimidating than usual.

"What's going on?"

"These two," Swift growled. "Are Sahale and Taborri, the alpha male and female of Akando. They obviously did not understand us when we were explaining our situation."

"What I do not understand," Sahale snapped. "Is why you let these little things control your pack!"

"They don't control us," Swift explained patiently. "We-"

"Quiet, she-wolf!" Sahale barked. Dreamstar stiffened. It seemed like he had been using the word 'she-wolf' as something degrading...

"Don't speak to her that way!" Blizzard snarled, fangs showing. Sahale's eyes measured the big cream-colored wolf carefully, and he took a step back.

"Fine," He said coldly. "We won't bother these things right now."

"And Swift?" Blizzard asked reproachfully. "Will you treat her with respect?"

Sahale was silent for a moment before answering. "We'll see. Taborri, come!"

With that, he and Taborri were off.

Dreamstar could hear the cats begin to murmur anxiously, wide-eyed. "It's all right!" She yowled. "We're all going to be fine!"

"Their language!" One cat cried. "It's so rough!"

Swift's lips curled and she barked some words to Windstar, who looked amused, answering:  
"She says that at least they don't sound like squeaking mice like you."

"They understand us?"

"These two, yes," Windstar said. "And Luka and the pups. Timber doesn't, but she's working on it."

The group of cats stared at this speech. The wolves could understand their language...? For some reason, this worried them...

Slowly, after Blizzard and Swift left, the Clans calmed until the end of the Gathering. As she padded out, Dreamstar took one last look at Windstar.

That would be it.

xxx

Calicofur winced as Birdpaw limped into her den. It wasn't serious, but the apprentice's paw was torn and bleeding.

"What happened to you?" She asked, gathering poppy seeds and cobwebs as she spoke.

"Sharp stone," Birdpaw shrugged, trying to shake it off. Her blue eyes glowed, though. "We were being assessed a bit when it happened. Not to become warriors-we're only eight moons old-but still. According to my mother, it went good."

"Excellent," a voice purred. A much brighter looking Dreamstar padded into the den. "She did excellent. Calicofur, how long will it take for her pad to heal?"

"Not long at all," Calicofur decided, scrutinizing the cut. "Two suns and she should be able to hunt and train like usual."

"Thank-you!" Birdpaw chirped, limping as fast as she could to where her siblings stood.

"You have wonderful kits, Dreamstar," Calicofur murmured, watching them run off.

"That means a lot to me, coming from you," her friend said softly. She narrowed her eyes. "You do know that if I had been leader when you discovered you were expecting kits, I would have done anything-"

"Shush." Calicofur shut her eyes. She had found out about her kits the day of Spiderleg's death. "I don't want to think about it."

"You're so brave," Dreamstar sighed, standing. "It's taking me so long to get over Windstar, and you carry on life so easily."

"Trust me, it isn't easy," the medicine cat mewed sadly. "It's been three moons today since Spiderleg's death, you know. You never get over lost love."

xxx

_"Sun is so weak right now!" He spat. "And Snow's not holding up so easily either. We could attack and easily-"_

"Be quiet!" Tigerstar hissed. "Those two have tricks in their fur all the time. I don't want to be outsmarted like I was with that stupid Firestar, Robinpelt."

Robinpelt, looking annoyed, licked one paw. "All I'm saying is-"

"SILENCE!"

_A sudden growl came._

_"You'll never win. Sun and Snow will prevail."_

_  
Tigerstar purred. "So you think, Bluestar. So you think."_

_"So I think?" Bluestar growled, stalking forwards. "More like so I know, you-"_

"Sun and Snow are broken!" Tigerstar snarled. "What you know, Bluestar, is that your chances of winning the Clans are gone."

"There are still the kits-"

"Oh?" Brokentail hissed, suddenly stalking into view. "So a ragtag band of Half-Clan apprentices is going to stop us? Maybe next you'll suggest that weak medicine cat."

"Calicofur is not weak!" Said another voice. Spottedleaf stepped forward. Sitting down, she tucked her white paws under her as if they were discussing something like whether mice tasted better than sparrows. "She is a powerful medicine cat already," Spottedleaf insisted. "And her friendship with Sun is great. Do not underestimate her."

Brokentail curled his lips in a snarl in reply. "We'll see."

xxx

Every step seemed to be more of a struggle for Windstar. Most of the time when he had traveled to the Moonpool before, he had insisted on going alone-only to be met by Dreamstar, as planned.

He missed her voice, missed her racing ahead and laughing, calling him a slowpoke. He missed her, and wasn't afraid to admit it.

Except to Dreamstar herself.

She'd never take him back. Why should she? He had been terrible to her. The sight of the Moonpool soon came to Windstar's view, and he quickened his pace. He needed to speak to StarClan.

The water was icy cold on his tongue as he took a few laps. Within mere seconds, a mist began to swirl around Windstar, and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, the cats of StarClan were gathered around.

_"Bad choice," Yellowfang growled. "Why didn't you trust her? When you were framed for killing Leopardstar, Dreamstar risked her life for you."_

"I know..." Windstar sighed, closing his eyes again. "Littlecloud is the Clan medicine cat, though. I thought StarClan wanted me to-"

"Littlecloud is a good cat," Yellowfang spat. "But so is Cloudtail."

"What?"

"DeathClan works in many ways," Yellowfang growled. "However, StarClan wanted you to do anything BUT break things off with her!"

"I am being disloyal to the warrior code by seeing Dreamstar," Windstar said.

_"Sometimes," Yellowfang whispered. "The heart is more important than the code."_

_xxx_

_**DUN DUN... DUN!!!! Oh, and look on my profile for the official sun and snow website! The Guestbook/Comments isn't working, but I have profiles on Dreamstar, Windstar, and Calicofur, and I'm working on more!**_


	14. Strange Death

_**Chapter Fourteen: Strange Death**_

_"Please!" The she-cat pleaded. "Stop it!"_

_  
She had fought bravely in the beginning, but her strength was waning, and she just wanted to get away from the pain. In response to her request, the tom pushed her head into the ground. His claws were terrible, unreal, making blood gush from her wounds._

_"Just obey us," the tom hissed in her now tattered ear. "And we'll let you go. Your 'medicine cat' can heal you, I'm sure."_

Her amber eyes glared. "Never! And who is this other cat you speak of?"

"Why," the tom mrowwed with laughter. "Don't you recognize your own father?"

_The larger cat slowly stepped out of the shadows, avoiding his daughter's eyes. His tabby pelt bristled, but he didn't make a move to protect her._

_The she-cat's eyes widened. "What... what are you doing here? Why aren't you doing anything to save me?"_

_"I cannot," her father replied._

_"Yes he can," the smaller cat spat. "He just doesn't want to."_

_  
"That's not true," the father growled, arching his back. Shaking his head, the small tom turned back to his victim._

_"Now, my dear," he said. "If you just help us, I'll let you go and you'll live."_

"I told you," the she-cat answered, sucking in a breath. "I would never betray my Clan or leader. You know I wouldn't."

The father's eyes went dull as he watched his daughter be murdered. He did nothing to stop the slaughter.

xxx

"Do you know where Tawnypelt and her patrol are?" Windstar asked Applebird. "It's been a long time since they left."

The reddish she-cat shook her head. "I'm sorry, Windstar, I have not seen them." Her hazel eyes narrowed. "You're worried, aren't you?"

Windstar looked at his large paws. Applebird could read him easily, being his former mentor and friend. "Yes."

"Oh, wonderful," the she-cat sighed. "I have to worry now, too."

"Why?"

"You're strange feelings always seem to be right." Applebird gave him an affectionate lick on the ear. "You are chosen by StarClan, Windstar."

"First of all," the white tom replied. "I'm not so sure of that. Second... if I am, I wish I wasn't."

Applebird sighed. "It must be a huge responsibility. And you seem... troubled. Maybe you should go talk to Dreamstar."

Windstar sat down. "I can't."

"Why not?" Applebird asked, completely unaware of what had been going on the last few days.

"We decided to break things off," Windstar confessed in a low voice. Applebird's eyes widened, and she began to stutter.

"Y-you and Dreamstar? Breaking it off? Seriously?"

Windstar nodded quietly.

"Well," she whispered. "Well. Then I guess there's no hope for me and Birchpelt, right?"

"What do you mean?" Windstar asked, confused.

"You and Dreamstar always seemed to be the ones who would make it through," Applebird explained. "The ones who wouldn't... well, give up. Especially after the kits were born. Windstar, do you realize that you may never speak to any of them ever again, now? More than likely, they'll _never _know you as a father, even secretly."

"Maybe that's in their best interest," He sighed.

"But is it in your-"

"Windstar!"

The snowy white cat turned to find two warriors walking up, looks of horror and fear on their faces. Windstar stared at the body they dragged between the two of them. Tortoiseshell fur was torn and bloody. Amber eyes gazed sightlessly.

"Tawnypelt," He whispered, then closed his eyes for a moment, unable to see his friend and deputy like that. Slowly, he composed himself, opened his eyes, and spoke.

"She's dead?"

Tornclaw, one of the warriors, nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so. She was murdered, obviously."

As if in a dream-no, nightmare-Windstar padded to Tawnypelt's side and drank her scent. It was mingled with a different cat's scent-whoever killed her. But he couldn't pinpoint it. Whoever it belonged it was going to pay.

"How..." Applebird paused, then spoke again. "How brutal. Can you tell who killed her?"

"Doesn't smell like any Clan cat I know," Windstar growled. "But we'll find who it was."

"Probably a rogue," Littlecloud said, examining the body. "That's what I think. A big one, too, since Tawnypelt was one of our best warriors."

"It wasn't a rogue," Windstar hissed. "She could fight off a rogue. They have no technique to the way they fight. Where were you, Tornclaw, when she was being killed?"

The warrior's eyes widened. "You're not suggesting-"

"No," Windstar said calmly. "I'm not. But where were you?"

"Hunting," Tornclaw meowed.

"Check the fur between her claws," Applebird suggested. "That could lead to some clues as to who killed her."

Windstar bent his head to Tawnypelt's large paws. Immediately, he straightened up again. This did not look good.

"Nothing," he murmured.

"Nothing what?"

"Just... nothing. There's no fur. Her claws look like they didn't do anything at all."

But that couldn't have been it. Besides the empty claws, Tawnypelt looked like she had been in a fight. Claw marks scoured her body, and one leg was at a strange angle, like it had been broken.

"Let's start the ceremony," Windstar told the Clan quietly. "Tomorrow, before we bury her, we'll tell her brother to come and say goodbye."

xxx

_Dreamstar stared at her kin. The she-cat's eyes were hollow and dead._

_"Tawnypelt?"_

_  
Tawnypelt nodded. "Yes. It is I."_

_Stars glimmered in her fur, but she obviously hadn't made the journey altogether yet. She'd be heathier-looking then._

_"How...?" Dreamstar murmured._

_"That, you'll have to find up on your own," Tawnypelt meowed, then paused. "With Windstar." She padded up, touching noses with the ginger she-cat._

_"You're my kin. I trust you can do this."_

xxx

_**I killed off yet another cat! Guess who's gonna be the next deputy... oh, and the quiz for new characters is over; you can see the results of them on my site(I just found out comments for the blog works!)**_


	15. The Decision

_**Chapter Fifteen: The Decision**_

This was all Windstar needed right now.

It was as if StarClan thought his problems with Dreamstar weren't enough; now they had to let Tawnypelt go off and get murdered.

Looking out from his den at his Clan, he wondered how he would ever be able to keep them all alive... How could StarClan have chosen him for this? It was stupid.

They needed calm cats like Calicofur. Dreamstar had always commented on Windstar's 'calm nature', but it was a mask. He couldn't even keep friendships...

And who would be the new deputy of ShadowClan? Many cats were gathered around, mourning over Tawnypelt. She had already been an adult warrior when Windstar was born, but he was told that she had trouble being accepted before the journey. Now she was well loved. Who could he find to replace her?

Only one cat came to his mind:  
Applebird.

She was the obvious choice. Applebird had taught Windstar a lot of what he knew, being his mentor. It was true that they did go through a rough patch during his relationship with Dreamstar, when she had feelings for him, but now she was with Birchpelt.

Oh. That was problematic.

Surely the Clan couldn't have a leader and a deputy who had secret loves in ThunderClan? Even if one had given his up? It wasn't right. Then again, Applebird was a good warrior anyway, and what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them...

Hopefully.

Yes. Applebird was the right choice.

Trying to keep his eyes from the body in the middle of the clearing, Windstar yowled for the Clan to come forward. Their eyes showed that they knew what was coming.

"It is a terrible thing that Tawnypelt died," he began. "But I had to choose a new deputy of ShadowClan. I say this in front of the body of Tawnypelt so that she may see and approve my choice... The new deputy of ShadowClan will be Applebird."

Murmurs of approval came, and the golden she-cat stared up at him, a dazed look in her hazel eyes. Windstar couldn't blame her. He was pretty sure that ever since he chose Tawnypelt as his first deputy, she never thought he would trust her in the position.

"Congratulations, Applebird," Marshfoot purred, pressing up against his sister. "Toadeye would be proud."

As Windstar padded down towards his den, he was confronted by a cat. Sighing, he turned and asked,

"What now, Littlecloud?"

xxx

Dreamstar watched with approval as Birchpelt sent cats out on patrols. He was a good deputy, that was for sure.

Her dream of Tawnypelt was haunting her. Was she really dead? Every part of Dreamstar wanted to say 'no', but her heart screamed, 'yes'.

She knew that her fears were being confirmed when a young ShadowClan warrior, a tom, ran into the camp, Sorreltail and Birdpaw at his paws.

"What's going on?" Dreamstar yowled, leaping from her den and skidding to a halt in front of them.

"We found him on our side of the border, Dreamstar," Birdpaw panted, dark blue eyes shining. "We don't know why he's here."

"I came to deliver a message for Windstar," the tom gasped. Dreamstar recognized him as Marshfoot, a good warrior.

"Why couldn't Windstar deliver the message himself?" She asked coldly, trying to keep her fur from bristling.

"The Clan is in a time of great grieving," Marshfoot admitted quietly as the rest of ThunderClan began to gather. "I'm afraid that Tawnypelt died."

Though it was no great shock to her, Dreamstar's heart was saddened at the fact that her suspicions were true. Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt's brother, and Goldenflower, her mother(who was also the oldest cat in ThunderClan) looked shocked.

"Tawnypelt...?" Brambleclaw echoed. "Dead?"  
"How?" Goldenflower's voice quavered.

"I hate to say this," Marshfoot said gently. "But she was... well, murdered."

"Oh... my."

That was all Goldenflower could say. Brambleclaw was speechless, amber eyes wide. He didn't even respond as Squirrelflight came up and pressed against him.

The kits, who had never known Tawnypelt well, looked disheartened as well. Scarletpaw's tail was drooping in the dust, Rockpaw's head was lowered, and the exhileration of chasing Marshfoot was gone from Birdpaw.

"By who?" Brambleclaw asked, stone serious.

"We have no idea," Marshfoot said. "No recognizable scent, not even any fur between the claws. That's the strange thing, because she put up a fight."

"Of course she did!" Brambleclaw growled, then whirled around, ears flattened against his head. Shooting a nervous look at her daughter, Squirrelflight followed.

"He's going to have a hard time with this," Goldenflower sighed, her own eyes sad. Dreamstar pressed up against her.  
"Worry about yourself as well, Grandmother. She was your daughter!"

"And your kin as well."

Silently, Dreamstar nodded to Marshfoot. "Thank-you for sending us the message." Her voice came out harder this time. "And thanks to Windstar as well."

The warrior nodded, then disappeared into the shadows.

xxx

The medicine cat looked miffed. "I just wanted to tell you that we know who killed Tawnypelt," He mewed.

"Let me guess," Windstar growled. "Dreamstar again?"

"Why are you in such denial?" Littlecloud cried. "It's been leaked out that you let her off the hook before... the Clan's wondering-"

"Wondering what?"

Windstar's heart was racing. This could be dangerous... if the Clan discovered...

"Is it true, then?" Littlecloud asked, ears pricked.

"Answer my question!" Windstar exclaimed, white pelt bristling.

"Some rumors are being spread..." Littlecloud began. "That you're only allowing Dreamstar to get away with this because... because you're in love with her."

Windstar stared in silence. Why had he been so stupid? Of course the Clan would find out! Now, if it was confirmed, he and Dreamstar could be punished so severely...

"Can you keep a secret, Littlecloud?" Windstar finally sighed.

The medicine cat nodded.

"Well, then, I'll tell you this. It's indeed true-but I am no longer seeing Dreamstar. Nothing will ever go on with us again."

Littlecloud's eyes were wide. "Then-then Dreamstar's kits," He stammered. "You're the f-"

"Yes," Windstar admitted. "Those are my kits."

Littlecloud dipped his head. "Well..." He narrowed his eyes. "This is a shock. But Windstar, if you don't attack ThunderClan, than the rumors will spread even more!"

Windstar thought about that. He also thought about his dream with Yellowfang. She had warned him about his mistakes with Dreamstar... was he about to make another?

And his kits...

He had no choice. The kits would be all right... surely Dreamstar wouldn't let them go into battle.

"Fine," He finally whispered bitterly. "Get out of my sight."

The medicine cat scampered off.

"Applebird. Come. We have some planning to do."

xxx

_The prophecy echoed in Dreamstar and Windstar's heads:_

_"A raging Snowstorm will cover the Sun,and the worst betrayal will be made... Only memories brought back can stop the loss of everything..."_

_xxx_

**_Hope you liked!_**


	16. Spiderleg's Warning

_**Chapter Sixteen: Spiderleg's Warning**_

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?" Applebird asked again as Windstar walked through camp. Her hazel eyes were brimmed with pain.

"Of course I don't want to," Windstar hissed. "My kits are in there. Do you promise that you won't sneak off to Birchpelt last minute to te-"

"No!" Applebird interrupted angrily, then lowered her voice. "I love Birchpelt, Windstar. But my first loyalty is to my kits' Clan, _my _Clan. He will understand."

Windstar nodded slowly. He couldn't believe how loyal Applebird was, and how trusting she seemed that Birchpelt would understand her needing to follow her Clan...

He highly doubted Dreamstar would be so forgiving. Especially after him accusing her...

"All right," He called, getting the Clan's attention. They turned, heads up, ears pricked. It had been two suns since Windstar had told them of the attack, and they seemed willing enough. "I don't want anything too bad. Just show ThunderClan we're serious about this. It has to stop."  
Bowing his head for a moment, he thought of the reasons. Well, just the day he told the Clan of his plan, they'd found bones with ThunderClan scent on their side of the border.

"Whatever you do though," He continued. "There will be no kills. And don't mess with the kits _or _apprentices."

"Why not? The apprentices will probably-"

"What did I say?" Windstar's voice was icy.

The speaking warrior shrunk. "Don't mess with the apprentices?"

"Exactly."

A few warriors exchanged knowing glances as they walked out of the entrance of the den. Windstar flinched as he heard their whispered conversation.

"Do you think it's true?"

"Well, he seemed very focused on not harming the apprentices."

"I'm nearly positive that those three apprentices, the ones about eight moons old, are his. They look a lot like him."

Lashing his tail angrily, Windstar padded a bit quicker. He just wanted to get over all of this and sleep...

xxx

Something was worrying Calicofur. She didn't know exactly what it was, but the feeling made her fur prickle.

To to put her mind on other things, she watched Palelegs from a distance with Nightkit and Stripedkit, but even that didn't distract her. Whatever was happening had to be very important.

What if 'it' wasn't a good thing?

ThunderClan was at a weak spot, Calicofur wasn't afraid to admit that. All they needed was another attack from WindClan over territory...

"Calicofur..."

The voice whispered in her ear. It made her pelt bristle at first, but combined with the scent, it calmed her.

"Follow me."

Calicofur had no idea what she was following-there were no tracks. But something told her to go into the forest, until she was deep in.

Her blue eyes widened at the sight in front of her. "Oh... Spiderleg!"

The tom's amber gaze stared steadily at her, love clearly written on his face. Happily, he touched noses with her.

"I've missed you!" Calicofur purred. For one senseless moment, she thought her mate was back from the dead-but then she saw the stars in his pelt. Of course this wasn't going to be permanent.

"And I you," Spiderleg sighed. "Now, I wish I could talk to you forever, but I don't have that much time. Calicofur, something's very wrong. DeathClan is penetrating the circles, all the way to the most powerful cats in this disaster that's being planned out."

"What do you-"

"I can't tell you. You must tell Dreamstar about this right now!" He licked her muzzle. "I trust that you will do it to protect your friend and our son, Calicofur. Now, run!"

xxx

Dreamstar nodded approvingly as she padded near the fresh-kill pile, making the apprentices swell up with pride. She would have to remember to make Ringpaw a warrior soon. He was of age and-

"Dreamstar, Dreamstar!"

Jerking her head around, the she-cat spotted Calicofur running in at full speed, her fur on end, her breath coming in heated gasps.

"What is it?" Dreamstar meowed, bounding up to her.

"I... I'm not exactly sure," Calicofur panted. "Can we speak somewhere where the Clan can't hear us?"

Confused, Dreamstar nodded, following her friend to the deepest part of the medicine cat's den.

"And you were talking about...?"

"I saw Spiderleg!" Calicofur exclaimed. "In... in a vision, I suppose. He spoke of something that sounded horrible."

"Spit it out!" Dreamstar urged. Calicofur looked hesitant.

"You won't like it."

"I don't care!"

Taking in a deep breath, Calicofur spat some gibberish that Dreamstar really couldn't understand whatsoever. After staring at the older cat for a moment, she said:

"You know that makes no sense, right?"

Calicofur took in another long breath. "Look," She told her softly. "He said DeathClan was getting to the 'circles'. I'm guessing that would be someone in the Sun and Snow prophecy. And the only one it points to is-"

"Windstar," Dreamstar finished in a whisper. Pain showed in her amber eyes.

"Yes," Calicofur admitted. "But he may not be-"

"No," Dreamstar hissed, arching her back. "He may have been pretty terrible to me, but he wouldn't do something like attack the Clan his kits live in!"

Calicofur closed her eyes for a long moment, then blinked. She had imagined that this conversation would go sour quickly. "I know this is hard, but-"

"No!" Dreamstar repeated, showing long, white fangs in a snarl before turning and running off. She couldn't believe that Calicofur was saying this. It didn't make any sen-

"Dreamstar."

The sun-colored cat whipped around.

"Windstar...?"

Maybe it did.

xxx

_**All the strange behavior in charries will soon be explained, and I have Friday off, so feel happy!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry for wait, was grounded:(**_

_**Chapter Seventeen: Turning Point**_

Calicofur stared in complete shock. She knew things were bad... she knew that something like this would happen... but she didn't expect it to be so sudden.

What _would _happen? Battles usually didn't happen like this, the leaders face to face. This had obviously been planned as an ambush.

Dreamstar gazed at her former mate. He gazed right back, his eyes confused, but not angry.

Hers were the opposite.

Dreamstar's eyes were cold and forboding, as if she wanted to tear her claws into Windstar's pelt right at this moment.

"It looks like I have no choice in this matter," She sighed, then turned and bounded up onto Highledge. "ThunderClan!"  
Confused looking warriors stumbled lazily out of their dens, apprentices as well. A look of pure fear came onto his face as he saw his own kits, and he murmured something in Applebird's ear.

"Do you see what has happened?" Dreamstar asked coldly. Low growls and hisses came from her warriors as they realized that ShadowClan were in their camp.

"Well, then. I see that you're all agreeing, so... attack!"  
Though this was not the usual battle cry of a leader, the warriors sprung forward, claws outstretched-on each sides.

Calicofur watched in pure horror for a moment before racing up to Dreamstar, who still sat calmly on Highledge. "Are you insane?" She hissed. "Do you _want _our Clan to be beaten?"  
"They won't be." Amber eyes moved steadily across the battlefield. "I have a secret weapon. Or shall I say, _weapons_."  
Calicofur's pelt bristled. "You're using your own kits?"  
"No!" Dreamstar spat, hackles rising as she gaped at her friend. "Not in any way that will put them in danger, anyway."

Long pause.  
"You see, though Windstar obviously no longer cares for me-"  
"That's not true."  
"Let me finish. He still loves his kits dearly, and will not bring their Clan down. I know them, Calicofur. Even if they did find out that Windstar is their father, they would never forgive him, for... to bring down ThunderClan, they will have to bring down me. And which parent has always been with them?"  
"You," Calicofur conceded. "_But_, like you said, Windstar hasn't been with his kits to get to know them. How will he know how they would feel about he being their father?"  
"Please," Dreamstar chuckled. "I may not like Windstar much very now, but he is not a fool. Those are my kits too."  
Calicofur thought about how Dreamstar would have reacted if Brambleclaw wasn't her real father, and if her true father did suddenly reveal this. She winced. It wouldn't be pretty.

Suddenly, a swirling mass of fur tumbled in front of Highledge. A flash of bright ginger made Calicofur's stomach sink, and Dreamstar's eyes widen.

"Stay where you are," Calicofur urged. "She'll probably be fi-"  
A brown tabby tom pinned a flame-colored apprentice to the ground. The younger cat struggled under his grasp, hissing and spitting.

In a flash, Dreamstar was leaping down to help.

"Scarletpaw!"  
xxx

Windstar looked around at the flying fur-literally.   
"This is not going the way we planned!" Applebird panted, showing up at his side. A gash marked her muzzle, dripping blood.

"Do battle ever?" Her leader retorted, raking his claws nervously into the ground. His eyes went to Dreamstar, sitting with Calicofur on Highledge. Knowing her, she was probably planning.

"The ShadowClan leader."  
Windstar knew that voice, somewhere. It sounded a bit like... _his own _voice. But younger and slightly different.

Dread filled him as he turned around to see...

Rockpaw. His son. The apprentice stood, white-flecked pelt bristling, pale green eyes that mirrored Windstar's angry.

"They say you're part of a prophecy," He spat. "They say you're a great leader. Well, I see nothing great about a cat who ambushes a Clan for no reasons."  
"There were reasons," Windstar protested, trying to sound confident. How could he when his own kit was facing him, ready to attack.

"I suggest you just try to get him to back off," Applebird whispered in his ear. "He should listen. After all, he's still just an apprentice."  
"Look," Windstar continued. "You've only had a couple moons of training. I'm a leader. I don't want to harm a young cat."

Rockpaw shook his head. "One minute, you're attacking us, the next, you're saying you don't want to hurt me? Sorry, but that's just kind of confusing."  
Windstar could see himself in the young cat's eyes. He thought about it. If this battle kept going on, then Rockpaw and his sisters would surely find out about their real father's identity.

Windstar's own father had betrayed him. He had framed him for murder and killed his brother. This wasn't acceptable, and neither was-

"Look out!"

The breath was knocked out of Windstar as his son knocked him down. Like his father, Rockpaw was big for his age.

Applebird lunged forward, but Windstar stood, glaring at her. "Don't touch him, no matter what."  
"What kind of games are you playing?" Rockpaw growled. "Now you're trying to defend me from your deputy _after _I attack you?"

"Yes," Windstar admitted. "Yes I am."  
"Well," Rockpaw hissed. "I guess you won't mind me doing this!"  
He lashed out with his claws, raking them down Windstar's shoulder. The tom closed his eyes tightly at the pain, but didn't retaliate.

"Rockpaw! What are you doing?"  
Birdpaw, dark blue eyes wide, came bounding into view. "Get away from him!" She yowled at Windstar.

"Birdpaw," Rockpaw insisted. "He's not going to attack me. That much is obvious."  
xxx

Dreamstar felt barely any impact as she hit the ground; her focus was on her daughter. This wasn't supposed to be happening!

The brown tabby warrior's eyes gleamed with an insane battle light as he plunged his claws into the apprentice's writhing body. There was nothing Scarletpaw could do to fight him off.

"Stop it!" Dreamstar yowled, jumping on top of him and rolling him off her daughter. Blood pulsed out of a throbbing vein that had been sliced open.

"You're going to pay!" Dreamstar hissed to the tom. He simply growled wickedly, evil, obsessive eyes glinting.

Eyes exactly like Dreamstar's.

xxx

Windstar wanted to answer something back to Rockpaw, to say something-anything-but his eyes glanced over to Highledge. Calicofur stood, seemingly stricken in place, eyes stretched wide. But Dreamstar wasn't with her.

Looking down, he realized that the ginger she-cat was facing a large, dark cat that he didn't recognize, pelt bristling. What was going on? A rogue snuck in during the caos?

Suddenly, Birdpaw gave a sudden cry. "No!"  
"What is it?" Applebird asked.

"Scarletpaw," Rockpaw whispered.

For the first time, Windstar's eyes moved to where a heap of bright fur lay, red soaking her pelt. It was obviously Scarletpaw.

His daughter.

xxx

_**Predictions, anyone? R and R!**_


	18. United

_**Chapter Eighteen: United**_

Dreamstar stumbled a few pawsteps back in shock. For a split second, she expected to see Brambleclaw, since he was the only other cat who had eyes exactly like hers. But that was stupid; he'd never try to kill his own granddaughter!

Wait...

Brambleclaw was the only _living _cat with eyes like Dreamstar's.

She let herself take in the rest of the tom's appearance: the dark pelt over rippling muscles, the long hooked claws(another trait he shared with Dreamstar), what seemed to be a natural look of evil on his face.

"No, no, NO." Dreamstar meowed, desperation in her voice as she backed a step away. "I'm imagining things..."

But she remembered. She remembered seeing the cat who had murdered Firestar running off and out of sight, remembered Tigerstar giving her the life of hatred.

Tigerstar.

It wasn't possible, of course. A cat couldn't come back from the dead. Not even StarClan could change that. However, the dark power emenating from his body... there was no other possibility.

_DeathClan._

Dreamstar recalled Calicofur telling her of a terrible group of cats of the past, the opposite of StarClan. Though it had been more than obvious from when Tigerstar and Hawkfrost gave her lives that there was a DeathClan, she hadn't wanted to believe they had plans that had to do with her or... or Windstar. Now, one of their kits was lying on the grass, probably dying.

"Sorry, granddaughter," Tigerstar purred. "You are anything but imagining things."

xxx

For what seemed to be the thousandth time, Windstar felt like he was trapped in a nightmare, struggling to make it to Scarletpaw.

Birdpaw and Rockpaw were at her side mere seconds before he was. For a moment, the pair were too distracted to notice him standing nearby, a blank look in his eyes.

"Hold on," Birdpaw whispered, nudging her sister. She looked up at Highledge, shouting, "Calicofur!"

The medicine cat seemed to regain her awareness, and jumped down as fast as she could. Her blue eyes flew briefly to Windstar.

Rockpaw was the first to notice the white tom. "Get away from my sister!" He insisted, arching his back. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"I-I..." Windstar was unable to find an explanation. He turned his head to look at Applebird, who could only give him a helpless glance.

"I cannot help you, my friend," She sighed, moving around. "Do you want me to guide the others?"

"Yes... try to stop them."

"Oh, no." Calicofur's worried voice made him look back to his injured daughter. "Scarletpaw's just going to lose more blood if she's kicking like this, and she's in too much pain to listen. I need someone to hold her down."

"I will," Windstar immediatly volunteered, stepping forward.

Rockpaw and Birdpaw twisted their faces into twin snarls. "No way is he touching her," Rockpaw growled viciously.

"He's the strongest cat we have at the moment," Calicofur told him gently. "And despite what's happening, he wouldn't hurt an apprentice." Her gaze turned icy. "Right, Windstar?"

"Of course!" He said, his voice edging on a hiss before he stopped himself. She had every right to be suspicious. "Please let me do this. I swear to StarClan that I will not harm Scarletpaw."  
Rockpaw glanced at his fallen sister. Birdpaw whispered something in his ear, and he stepped back. "Be careful."

xxx

"You just attacked my daughter," Dreamstar spat. "I wouldn't care if I was your mate right now! Oh, wait-that already happened. You planned an attack that would kill your kits if they didn't join you... and even though my father was noble enough to resist, you still went on. Interesting how things work out like that."

She lunged, teeth bared, claws unsheathed.

"Isn't it?" Tigerstar asked pleasantly, dodging. "I'd do it again, too. And right now, I'd really like to kill you, Dreamstar. You and your star-crossed lover. However, the rest of my Clan would be pretty angry if they weren't there to watch your deaths. Maybe you should be with your beloved daughter... then again, it won't be long before you're joining her in StarClan, right?"

As Dreamstar opened her mouth to say something, he turned and sped off, leaving her to race back to her daughter.

As she did, Dreamstar's jaw dropped. "Windstar?"

xxx

Windstar had his paws pressed firmly on Scarletpaw's chest. The apprentice writhed back and forth as Calicofur inspected her.

"I don't understand," the medicine cat exclaimed. "The wound must be painful, but she's acting like she's seizing!"

"What's going on with her?" Birdpaw asked.

"Tigerstar."

The low growl alerted all of them to Dreamstar's presence. The she-cat was standing nearby, eyes focusing intently on her daughter. "It's a long story," She murmured. "But Scarletpaw must be restrained, or else..."

Quickly, she moved to Scarletpaw's side, and began whispering words in her ear. It looked like the battle was calming, and cats were grouping around.

"What's going on?"

"I don't understand!"

"What's Windstar doing, helping a ThunderClan apprentice out?"

Applebird was moving through the crowd, answering questions neutrally, tail lashing. Thintail, the whiny tom from earlier on, was watching with narrowed eyes.

"Windstar? Dreamstar?"

The familiar call-a voice that Windstar had been missing-rang through the camp, and many cats backed away nervously.

"It's those wolves!" Thintail hissed to a cat at his side. "I knew that they weren't a good thing."

Swift, who had sauntered into view, Blizzard at her side, suddenly snapped at the warrior, making him tremble. She then bared one single, long tooth, and smacked him on the side of the head with it, making him tumble to his side. Gasps came around.

"Oh, be quiet!" Swift protested. "That's what you do with silly pups, why not idiotic warriors?"  
Her amber eyes searched until she found who she was looking for. "Windstar." Her voice was cold, but then she saw Scarletpaw. "Oh, my! What happened?"

Worriedly, she ran over with Blizzard.

"Who hurt her?" Blizzard asked angrily, looking around the sea of nervous cats. He had always had a soft spot for the kits, even though they didn't know him. After all, he had been involved with saving them.

"None of them," Dreamstar murmured, eyes still on Scarletpaw. "I'll explain it all later." A low, crooning noise that a mother would make to her kits came from her, and slowly, her daughter stilled, sides heaving up and down.

"Good," Calicofur approved. "Now, let's just get her to my den. Since it seems like Tigerstar's affect has worn off, I think all I need to do is give her some healing herbs and stop the bleeding."

Slowly, Windstar stepped away, meeting Dreamstar's eyes. When they had been working together to save their daughter, it was like they had been united as one force again. As if his accusations had never happened.

In a flash, Dreamstar shook her head, helping the others carry Scarletpaw to the medicine cat den to be patched up.

"You miss her, don't you?" Swift asked in a soft voice.

"Yes," Windstar sighed, bowing his head. "You have no idea." He looked at his former friends. "And I've missed speaking to you two. Why aren't you with Akando?"

Exchanging glances with Swift, Blizzard assured him, "We'll tell you later."

"I was stupid," Windstar admitted. "For planning this battle, for accusing you two and Dreamstar... I was stupid to listen to Littlecloud's accusations. After all-"

"Littlecloud?" Blizzard asked sharply.

"Yes. Why, is there a problem?"

"We were right," Swift whispered.

xxx

_**Dun, dun... DUUUUUUUN!!!! Don't my little cliffies annoy y'all? **_


	19. Nova

_**Chapter Nineteen: Nova**_

"Right about what?" Windstar asked suspiciously. Swift simply shook her head.

"Go make sure Scarletpaw's all right," She insisted. "Meet Blizzard and I at your border tomorrow at sunset."

Opening his mouth to protest, Windstar decided against it. Swift was right, he should go see how his kit was doing. "You swear?" He demanded.

"We swear," Blizzard vowed. He brushed his mate's flank with his bushy tail. "Come, Swift. The pack may be getting worried."

_Why would they be worried? _Windstar wondered inwardly as he watched the two wolves bound off. Ever since he met Swift and Blizzard, he had been sure that nothing could defeat them, not even the strongest warrior. They were just so big and strong, not to mention cunning. It seemed like the only thing that could take them in a fight was-

Other wolves.

"Akando," He muttered under his breath as he turned, eyes on the ground. "But why would they harm SwiftPack? Just a while ago they wanted more wolves..."

Cautiously, he stepped into the dim light of the medicine cat's den. Scarletpaw lay on a nest, looking like a complete mess. Her sides rose and fell evenly, and her eyes were closed with sleep. Cobwebs bound the two major wounds, one on her neck and the other on her shoulder. Rockpaw, Birdpaw, and Dreamstar gathered around anxiously.

"How is she?" Windstar meowed, breaking the silence.

Dreamstar jerked her head up, looking like a queen protecting her newborn kits. Windstar held back a wince at her angry glare, half-expecting her to fly at him, claws outstretched. To his surprise, her expression softened, and she beckoned him over with her head.

"Come."

It seemed unbearable to see his daughter like this. She had always been so vibrant and wild... like her mother. Now she lay there, wounded and helpless.

"Mother!" Birdpaw growled. "Why are you letting _him _stay?"

"For reasons that you are too young to understand," Dreamstar murmured, eyes still on Windstar. He crouched down, touching Scarletpaw's pelt with his nose briefly.

Her eyes flew open.

"Mother? Birdpaw, Rockpaw? Where am I? What happened?" She panted. Her frightened gaze landed on Windstar. "What's he doing here?"

"Everything will be fine, Scarletpaw," Dreamstar assured her. "You were injured in battle, so you need to relax. Listen to what Calicofur tells you to do."

"Eat this," the medicine cat told the apprentice, nosing poppy seeds over near her mouth.

Weakly, Scarletpaw licked them up. Soon, her breathing was even again as she slept.

"Will she pull through?" Windstar asked, eyes solemn.

Calicofur nodded. "Yes. If you and Dreamstar hadn't worked together-" she stressed 'worked together' "-she would have died, thanks to... well, you know."

Tigerstar.

"Luckily," She continued. "The wounds caused her to lose a lot of blood, but aren't fatal. I want her to spend seven suns in my den, but then she'll be fine."

"That shouldn't hinder her training," Dreamstar decided. "As long as we work hard."

"A good outcome for... for your kit," Windstar said, meeting Dreamstar's amber gaze. "I'm sorry for the trouble my bad decision made. You will not have to worry about ShadowClan attacking any time soon."

Dipping her head like a leader would to a leader, Dreamstar turned back to her daughter.

xxx

"Dreamstar?"

"Come in."

Dreamstar was looking over the camp, eyes serious. ShadowClan had left hours ago, but she was still worried.

"How is Scarletpaw?" She asked worriedly, swinging her head around to face her friend.

"She's fine," Calicofur reported. "I came to speak to you about... well, about..."

"Windstar." Dreamstar finished for her in a sigh.

"Yes," Calicofur admitted, coming to sit next to her. "Now, Dreamstar, this time, you _must _speak to me as a friend and not as a medicine cat. I saw the way you looked at him today."

"He's the father of my kits, Calicofur," the Clan leader muttered. "And Scarletpaw was injured today. There was also the fact that Rockpaw and Birdpaw were acting... well, the way they should have been. Still... it hurt him."

"I thought you didn't care about him," Calicofur wheedled.

"I don't!" Dreamstar retorted sharply. "I'm just considering how it must feel to be rejected by your own kits."

Calicofur was silent for a moment. What if, for some strange reason, Nightkit grew to dislike her when he was older? That would feel terrible... still, she had a feeling that Dreamstar was thinking about something else.

"Say... hypothetically... you did still have feelings for Windstar. What would you do?"

"I'd ignore them."

"Which is what you're doing right now."

"All right," Dreamstar said calmly. "I admit it. I do still love Windstar."

xxx

The wolf territory seemed almost unfamiliar to Windstar as he padded through, alone. It smelled a bit different, too. He shuddered to think of what would happen if Akando came upon him and was unhappy.

A young white she-wolf suddenly bounded into view. She had Blizzard's pelt and Swift's amber eyes, and was stunning.

"Who goes there?" She growled, sniffing the air carefully.

"It's just me, Windstar," the tom announced, padding over. His eyes widened as he got close enough to see her. "Windy?"

His female namesake had grown much since he last saw her moons ago. Her legs were long, and she no longer had that puppyish look to her.

"Yes!" She cried, tail wagging. "I'm so glad to see you! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Obviously, Swift and Blizzard had told their pups nothing.

"Apparently so," Windstar forced a laugh. "I forgot that wolves grow faster than cats."

"I hunt for the pack now," Windy informed him proudly. "And the adults are teaching me battle skills."

"You don't have a mentor?" Windstar asked in surprise.

"A mentor? Oh, you mean those teachers you Clan cats have? No... you see, Windstar, the pack doesn't have separate groups like the Clans. We all work as one."

_All work as one. _Windstar thought about this. Yes, the Clan did work together, but warriors didn't have the same duties as apprentices or medicine cats. Like Windy had said, they were separated a bit. For some reason, her words struck him.

"Well, I guess our lifestyles are more different than I thought," He answered slowly. "It's been nice talking with you, but I need to speak with your parents."

"Oh..." Sadness filled Windy's eyes, and she looked at her paws. "We live somewhere different now." She pricked her ears. "You weren't... there... were you?" Her muzzle pointed towards a path that was worn by paws a while off.

"Yes," Windstar admitted. "I was. Why? It leads to the shortest way to your camp."

"Not anymore," Windy sighed. "You took an unknowing risk. My parents must have forgotten to tell you... all of that is Akando territory, Windstar."

"What?" He meowed sharply. "I don't understand!"

"They treat their females horribly," Windy snarled sharply. "They wanted to separate my parents completely except for the breeding season, and Luka and Timber, too. Also, they were going to assign _secondary _females to them! For extra litters! As for my brothers and Luka and Timber's sons... they said, 'we'll see how they do, then possibly we'll give them the best mates for good pups'. As if we're toys! Looking at me, they told us outright that they wanted to 'assign' me to a male who's years older than me!"

"Which means...?" Windstar persisted.

Fear clouded Windy's eyes, and she turned her head away, her words coming in a whisper. "They wanted me to have his pups. And in three moons. I would be under a year old, barely more than a pup myself!"

Anger rushed into Windstar. He had always felt like a sibling to Swift and Blizzard's pups, and he ripped the soil in his rage.

"What did they do to you, Windy?"

"When I refused..." She whispered. "They tried to capture me. Thank goodness my parents noticed me missing when they did. Of course, we refused to join them, which 'provoked' them to attack us. There were too many, and we lost much of our territory, including camp." She sighed. "Follow me."

xxx

The new camp was a small area, with a couple of hollow logs for dens. Windstar felt immense wave of pity for the wolves, but didn't say a word. They were proud creatures.

Timber lay a bit off to the side, looking pained, Luka at her side. His mate's injuries must have been internal, but his were more obvious, dried blood covering one flank completely.

"Timber broke two ribs fighting an angry Akando male," Windy muttered in Windstar's ear.

"Oh," came a tired voice. "Windstar."

As Swift began walking towards him, Windstar realized how much he had missed on their previous meeting. Her rumpled fur, exhausted eyes, the way she favored her left foreleg just a bit.

Blizzard was soon at her side, and as he turned his head, there was a large gash behind his ear, now visible. A little blood still oozed out of it.

"I was getting worried that you wouldn't come," Swift said, wincing a bit at her leg.

"Windy told me what happened," Windstar replied softly as the young wolf loped off, looking battered herself. "I'm so sorry. You need a medicine cat to look at you-"

"What we need is a Speaker," Blizzard cut in. "A healer for wolves. Timber's in a lot of pain, and I'm worried that if she doesn't have a proffesional treat it, Swift's leg-which is already injured-will break."

"Don't worry about me," his mate told him, licking his muzzle. "Windstar, Blizzard lost a lot of blood."

Windstar nodded, seeing the slightly glassy look in the white wolf's eyes. "Do you want me to find a Speaker? I mean, I probably could-"

"No," Swift snapped. "You're already busy, and you'll be even worse off once you hear our news..." She gestured for him to follow her and Blizzard.

The three walked up a hill, far off from the pack, so that they were overlooking them.

"Our own ancestors speak to us often," Swift murmured, looking down at her pack. "They have met your predecessors as well... the good and bad."

"DeathClan," Windstar whispered.

"Yes," Blizzard answered. "You have no idea what is planned for you and Dreamstar, along with your kits."

"Our kits?"

"Blizzard..." Swift whined, looking into her mate's eyes. "Perhaps it would be best-"

"No!" He snarled suddenly. "You heard what Nova told us... we must obey, no matter what the cost."

"Nova?" Windstar questioned, deciding quickly not to ask them about the kits; they would never tell.

"The wolf who is the Great Mother," Swift replied. "Perhaps it would be best if you... met her."

xxx

"This is the pool of Nova," Swift said. "Every pack chosen to be her followers has one nearby. This was what first made us realize that we couldn't leave, even if Akando had been kind."  
Windstar gazed into the dark depths. It was kind of like the Moonpool, but it seemed almost black. "What do you want me to do?"

"Jump in."

Giving his friends an incredelous glance, but nevertheless preparing himself, Windstar grumbled, "You know most cats don't like water?" Grudgingly, he took the plunge.

_The night sky met him, but instead of swimming or falling, he simply walker. Windstar and Swift were soon at his side, and it seemed as if they weren't injured while in this special place._

_Swift threw up her head and gave a haunting howl, soon met by other cries from her brother and sister wolves. Shapes bounded out, looking like wolves, but made completely of stars, except for their amber eyes._

"_Good," Blizzard said softly. "The Council of Nova has arrived."_

"A cat!" One cried, looking amused. "What is a cat doing here, Swift, Blizzard?"

"That, you will see," Swift replied smugly. "Are cats not our relatives?"

"What?"

"True," The wolf who had spoken said. "But they are a feuding relative, led by Leo and Tigrese."

"Quiet!" A female voice suddenly boomed. Out of the stars themselves stepped a beautiful silver she-wolf, with copper eyes and a cream colored face. Power emenated from her.

_"Ah," She murmured. "Swift, Blizzard... have you brought an ally?"_

_  
"One of Leo and Tigrese's chosen," Blizzard told her, as he, his mate, and all the Council knelt. Feeling the awe, Windstar did the same._

_"Rise!" The wolf barked._

_"This is Nova, Windstar," Swift said respectfully. "Mother of all Animals, leader of all wolves."_

_"I am honored to meet you, Nova," Windstar murmured._

_"Do not worry, cat," Nova said softly. "I expect that you are great in yourself, being my brother and sister's chosen. I also expect you came to here my tale?"_

"Yes."

"Fine then," She howled. "I will tell it!

_In the beginning of the world, all there was was Man-and their companion... me. I was created from a combination of Light and Darkness, the only other creature besides Man. At first, we all traveled together, but soon I grew tired of them, and became free. However, I was lonely, and requested that Darkness and Light give me just two siblings. They did. Light gave me my brother, Leo, a great Lion. Darkness gave me Tigrese, my cunning sister. As a bonus, they gave me my mate, a handsome male wolf named Sun, who I loved dearly. I asked them why they didn't give Leo or Tigrese mates, but they wouldn't answer. Soon after the birth of my first litter, Tigrese's jealousy took hold. She wondered why she didn't have a mate of her own, and wanted revenge. Leo was honorable, and didn't want to hurt me. They both loved me, and I them; they were my siblings. But through her words, Tigrese gave Leo the jealousy she had, and they hatched a plan. So, while Sun and I were hunting..."_

_Nova paused, her eyes filling with sadness and betrayal._

_"They killed every single one of our eight pups._

_Their own kin. When we came back, Sun and I found the corpses, and recognized the scent. I didn't want to believe it, for how could anyone think that their family could do that? But it was true. I was more powerful than Leo and Tigrese, so as a punishment, I created two followers. Canine, a dog, and Feline, a cat. They represented our eternal feud, and Leo and Tigrese, in this act, were stripped of their powers and immortality. They could die. However, using their last bit of power, they made one final blow to me--making Sun and my children all mortal as well. I wished that I could be mortal, but Sun died without me, later on, and was thrown into the sky, as you see him today, but that's another story. Anyway, Leo and Tigrese made a plea to Light and Darkness. They found their favor to be in me, and gave me their power of creation. I will forever love my siblings, despite what they did, so I gave them two gifts: one was that they could have some of their old power in death, and move into their own paradise, Starclan. The other was that I gave them mates, though their mates and children were mortal. I created more creatures, and had many more litters, but I can never forget my lost pups."_

_"I understand," Windstar said sadly. "I wish my ancestors had not been so jealous."_

_"Obviously, though," Nova barked kindly. "We sometimes get a cat who I can get along with, and I do respect Tigrese and Leo for choosing who is to protect their children."  
"StarClan chose me."_

"Yes... but the leaders of StarClan, though you will not see them, are Leo and Tigrese. Are there any other chosen?"

"Yes. My former mate, Dreamstar."

"Ah, I know of her!" Nova cried. "She is a fiesty cat, isn't she?"

"Very," Windstar growled.

_"Well," Nova finished. "The Council and I should be going back to business." She nodded to the mortals. "Visit when you want, and my blessing is with all of you."_

_  
"Thank-you, Nova," Swift and Blizzard said together._

_All three were beginning to walk away, when Nova called. "Be careful, my children. Death is all around you."_

Windstar shook his pelt out. "What was that visit for?"

"To make you believe that what Nova says is always true," Swift sighed. "For you to understand... you see, half of Tigrese's children were fine, kind, and true. But the other half became DeathClan, and had the power to..."

"To what?"

"To snatch bodies."

Windstar closed his eyes.

"Littlecloud."

xxx

_**I hope you all liked Nova... I made her story up all by myself! (looks proud)**_


	20. Inner Demons

_**Chapter Twenty: Inner Demons**_

_The great she-wolf's eyes were thoughtful as she looked down the tunnel where the visitors had recently left. A starry male bounded up to her, dipping his head in respect._

_"Nova?" He asked cautiously. "May I speak to you?"_

_  
Nova turned her head, and became a bit uncomfortable. She had been aware of the affections this male had come to feel for her soon after he joined the Council a few years ago, and didn't like it. Positive that she and Sun would one day be reunited, Nova waited._

_"Yes, Strattus," She finally murmured. "You may."_

"You seemed enraptured by these three," Strattus commented. "Why? We've had many visitors over these countless moons."

"That's true," Nova said. "But... when I looked at Swift and Blizzard, I see my own pups. And that cat-"

"Windstar, wasn't he?"

"Yes. As I was saying, that cat..." Her eyes misted over with wisdom. "His destiny is near being fulfilled."

"And the other?" Strattus barked, voice eager with curiosity. "Dreamstar, the golden she-cat. What will happen to her?"

"Her destiny is linked with his," Nova answered simply. "But Strattus, you know that even I, like anyone else, cannot tell the whole future."

"I have heard that Speakers and what the Clans call 'medicine cats' can."

"Everything they hear either comes from me, SpiritPack, or StarClan. Their minds do not delve into the unknown themselves."

A low growl came, and Nova raised her head sharply, baring her long fangs on impulse. Her pelt bristled as she realized who it was.

_"Tigrese!"_

_  
Nova's striped, feline sister slinked towards her, yellow eyes glinting. "Hello, sister," She greeted the wolf with feigned innocence. "How are things on this fine sun?"_

_Not replying, Nova threw her head up, letting out a long, throaty howl. The Council all heard the warning note in this call, and were growling as they ran over._

_"Leo," Tigrese hissed into the shadows. "It looks like I'll need your help. Nova's bringing in reinforcements."_

_  
A huge lion with a magnificent mane stepped over to Tigrese's side. Guilt was plain in his golden eyes, and for a moment, his wolf sister felt a stab of regret for still feuding with him. Then the image of finding her dead pups came to mind, and her face twisted into a snarl._

_"It's been a while since you two have intruded into my home," She growled. "What is that you want?"_

_  
The dark look suddenly faded from Tigrese's eyes, and she shifted from paw to paw. "We need your help," She blurted out."_

_Shock ran through Nova's very veins, and she pricked her ears. "You want help from me? Interesting. Why should I believe you?"_

Tigrese sighed. "You are called the Great Mother. Nova, you, of anyone I know, should understand this the best after what Leo and I... did to you."

Nova closed her eyes for a long moment, letting the pain flow, then opened them. "I'm listening," She growled, ice in her voice.

_"When Leo and I foretold that this thing with DeathClan was going to happen, we knew we had to have saviors," Tigrese began. "So, we decided on them being born from lineage that would both help them, and test their loyalties. They became Sun and Snow."_

_  
"Windstar and Dreamstar," Nova said softly._

_"Yes," Leo nodded. "The plan was to make them flawless, partners and crime, and that was it. However..."_

"As you know," Tigrese sighed, eyes shining sadly. "You can never have anyone completely under your control. Dreamstar and Windstar had minds of their own, and broke the warrior code, falling in love. Now, we're not sure what's going to happen..." The tiger took in a shaky breath. "The point is... I love those two more than any other warriors, like they're my own direct kits. I don't want to let them die without doing whatever I can, and that involves having you on our side."

Eyes softening, Nova let her bristling pelt settle. Her voice was still hard as she spoke. "How can I trust you, Tigrese, Leo?" She murmured. "I will never forgive you. Don't you remember me swearing that over my dead pups' bodies?"

_Tigrese bowed her head at this, clearly giving up, but her brother stepped forward._

"We do." Leo stated. "We are sorry that we will be in eternal exile from your heart, Nova. Still, you will forever be our sister... think about doing it for Windstar and Dreamstar, not for us... give me that... please?"

Nodding her head, Nova sweeped her long tail towards the shadows. "Begone." Her voice echoed, and the two felines crept away.

_"Giving them an alliance may be the worst choice..." Nova sighed, eyes downcast. "But it may also be the best."_

xxx

"We're pretty positive that Littlecloud has indeed been taken over by a DeathClan cat," Blizzard growled softly. "He is not a warrior, so his spirit is slightly weaker, more controllable... and yet he has power, and is close to you."

"It would be excellent for DeathClan, wouldn't it?" Swift reasoned gently.

Windstar turned, pain tearing through his heart. It had seemed like Littlecloud had believed in him when he was younger, and now the poor old cat was trapped in his own body. "Would getting the... the demon out kill him?" He asked.

"We don't know," Swift answered, eyes meeting his as he turned to face her. "Not even Nova knows. This has never happened before, a DeathClan uprising."

"They must have been building up power," Blizzard decided. "But Windstar, we do know this: sometimes, when reporting to DeathClan, the demon leaves the host's body, leaving the host in a coma-like state."

"We also know this," Swift whispered. "We are taking a gigantic chance by telling you this."

Flattening his ears, Windstar couldn't help but have his words come out in a hiss. "Why?"

"Think about it," Swift continued. "Taking you and Dreamstar would mean winning. Winning the forest, possibly gaining enough power to go to war against Nova herself!"

"For a while," Blizzard admitted. "We were worried that you _had _been taken. Then, we realized that Littlecloud had made himself your unofficial advisor, and it came to us... you weren't the host; he was."

"Most of me is horrified by this," Windstar sighed. "But a part of me is just glad that who I've been talking to, the cat who's been accusing Dreamstar, isn't really Littlecloud."

"Ye-" Swift paused mid word. "Did you say accusing Dreamstar?"

It dawned on Windstar. No... she had looked so clear, so good...

"Please don't tell me that you think Dreamstar was taken."

xxx

"You still love him?" Calicofur's voice was soft.

Dreamstar lashed her tail back and forth, and she began to pace. "Of course!" She cried. "How could I not? Calicofur, despite what he has done, Windstar is my first love... my only love. He is the father of my kits."

"So that's why you've been so different," Calicofur whispered, half to herself. "You're mourning."

"Mourning?"

"Yes. I'm still in mourning over Spiderleg, because I lost him. You are mourning Windstar, because though he isn't dead, you've lost him."

_She has a point, you know._

_  
_"What?" Dreamstar blurted out after hearing the low voice in her head.

"Do you need me to explain it again?" Calicofur asked, exasperated.

"No," Dreamstar mumbled. "It's just... nothing."

_Nothing? _The voice purred. _Of course it's nothing. You're only losing everything you value._

"Calicofur..." Dreamstar murmured. "I'm sorry, but I need to be alone for a while."

The medicine cat looked confused, but obeyed, backing out of the den.

"Who are you?" Dreamstar asked the voice softly enough so that no one could hear. It sounded like a tom...

_None of your concern, she-cat. Now, back to you losing everything you value... think about it. Your love is gone... one of your kits nearly died, and they'll all hate you if the truth about their parentage comes out. Oh, and you're pushing your best friend away, just like you did with-_

"Lightfur."

The memory of her friend eating deathberries on purpose made Dreamstar jerk her head down, as if sheilding her face from something.

_That's right. Now, because you're so sad, your leadership is going down the drain, isn't it? Things with ThunderClan and ShadowClan are tense because of your little affair..._

Laying down, Dreamstar gazed into space, listening to her mental torturer.

xxx

_**Eeek! Dreamstar's being taken cuz she doesn't even know what's going on and is too confused about her feelings to remember that hearing voices is NOT GOOD! (pants) We're all gonna diiiiiie!**_


	21. Stolen

_**Chapter Twenty-one: Stolen**_

Windstar's paws seemed to barely skim the ground as he ran, his heart pounding a steady rhythm. He had to make sure that Dreamstar hadn't been taken.

The cats in ShadowClan's camp raised their heads, eyes showing confusion at their leader's urgency. Applebird padded up to him.

"What's wrong?" The ginger she-cat asked, flicking her tail.

"Where's Littlecloud?" Windstar hissed, sinking his claws into the ground. His hatred for whoever possessed Littlecloud was so strong...

"He's in his den. Why?"

"You'll see." Windstar flicked his ears. "Just make sure no one comes in there, all right? And Applebird..."

"Yes?" She meowed.

"If you hear anything... any_one_... don't listen to them."

"Windstar," Applebird growled. "What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"Just trust me on this," the white tom murmured, touching his nose to hers. "Just... trust me." Not saying another word, he ran into Littlecloud's den.

The light brown medicine cat was arranging herbs, looking kind and peaceful. For a moment, Windstar wondered in Swift and Blizzard were wrong. But as he thought this, Littlecloud looked up to face him.

As Windstar stared at Littlecloud's amber eyes, he began to tremble. They were glazed, like a dead cat's, but had a shadow in them... a shadow that signaled to the fact that a cat was in there. A cat who wasn't Littlecloud.

To his horror, Windstar recognized this cat. He had hated him... and this wasn't the first time he tried to steal someone close to Windstar. He could barely believe the name he spoke in a snarl.

"Robinpelt."

xxx

_Calicofur backed up to the corner of her den. Her eyes were wide with fear and shock, and she didn't know what to do. Something told her not to touch this shadowy cat, though it seemed like not doing anything would mean death._

_"Who are you?" She asked softly. "I feel like I know you..."_

_  
The dark cat slipped in and out of sight, never staying out of the darkness long enough for Calicofur to see her. "You do."_

_Sniffing the air, Calicofur tried to recognize the cat's scent. It was familiar, but mixed with something. Something that was just... evil was the only way to describe it._

_Fur brushed against Calicofur's pelt, and the medicine cat whipped around. Whoever it was was out of sight again. Judging from the voice, this intruder was definitely a she-cat, but more power than a tom could ever have seemed to come from her tone._

_A gasp was torn from Calicofur as the cat came closer. So many things were different about it, but it was still that same face..._

_"No!"_

Jerking to her paws, Calicofur panted, looking around the den. It was moonhigh, and everything was silent.

"Just... just a dream," She murmured, relief flooding through her. But that feeling of unease wouldn't leave her. She couldn't remember the cat's face, but... but it had terrified her. _I should tell Dreamstar, _she thought, rushing up towards Highledge.

"Dreamstar?" There was no answer to Calicofur's call, and she cautiously took a step into the den. It wasn't that she expected her friend to attack her... she was just on edge. To her surprise, the den was empty, the moss nest rumpled.

"Where are you?" Calicofur muttered, more to herself than anybody. She looked around, sniffing carefully for any scents. Nothing besides Dreamstar...

"Nightkit? No... Nighkit!"

Pricking her ears, Calicofur bounded down Highledge, pelt bristling with tension. Palelegs was racing around camp, amber eyes wide. The young queen seemed desperate, and her flanks heaved up and down.

"Palelegs, what's wrong with Nightkit?" Calicofur asked sharply, padding up to her side. "Is he sick again?"

"No..." Palelegs looked at her paws, and her words came out as a whisper. "He's missing."  
The memory of when Dreamstar's kits went missing flashed through Calicofur's mind. Now she knew what it was like. "How... how's Stripedkit?" She choked out.

"Fine," Palelegs mewed desperately. "But I need to find Nightkit! I need to find my son!"

_She needs to find her son? _Calicofur thought bitterly. Nightkit wasn't Palelegs's kit by blood, but she was already so attatched to him. Still... that was the point, for her kit to have a mother who was able to take care of him...

"Where's Dreamstar?" Palelegs meowed urgently.

"I don't know," Calicofur confessed. "She's no where in sight or scent. We'll have to wake Birchpelt, I guess."

The two she-cats bounded to the warriors' den, where the big gray tabby tom slept. Calicofur jabbed him with her paw.

"Huh? What?" He exclaimed, standing and brushing one paw over his ear, eyes still sleepy.

"Nightkit's missing, and we can't find Dreamstar," Calicofur reported. "We need patrols out looking for him."

"What about Dreamstar?" Birchpelt questioned.

A pang of worry hit Calicofur. Yesterday, her friend had been acting so strange... but she was sure it was nothing. "This is the cat who helped kill Blackstar and Robinpelt," She breathed, trying to convince herself as well. "This is Sun! She'll be fine. Probably just hunting."

"It's a bad time for that," Palelegs sighed, looking overwhelmed with hopelessness.

"All right," Birchpelt decided, and began waking the other warriors. A kit going missing while the leader was gone was a major thing.

xxx

Dreamstar wasn't out of the camp.

In fact, she wasn't sure what she was doing. It was like she was in a haze, and was unable to control her own pawsteps. But a warrior's experience was still with the leader, and nobody saw her as she slinked through the shadows. She kept where the wind was blowing in a direction so that nobody could smell her.

The medicine cat's den. Scarletpaw slept there, Calicofur gone. Dreamstar could feel her claws unsheathing, and not of her own accord.

_No! _She cried inwardly, suddenly realizing what she was about to do.

_Sorry, _the voice chuckled, controlling her every move. _I would say it's nothing personal, but that would be a lie, wouldn't it?_

Young Scarletpaw's sides rose and fell peacefully. She would be healed soon, but still couldn't defend herself.

Dreamstar suddenly seemed out of her body. She was watched herself crouched near her daughter's peaceful form, eyes empty and glazed, but with someone still looking out of them.

Darkness.

_You're... you're changing me, _she whispered to the voice. _All of me._

_Oh, don't worry, _'it' told her._ You'll still be recognizable enough so that everyone can see that you murdered your own kit, and took the other two and your friend's forbidden kit to DeathClan as sacrifices to show your loyalty to them._

_What...? No! _As she raised her paw, deadly claws extended and ready to sink into Scarletpaw's throat, Dreamstar focused all her energy on fighting back. _I... won't... let... you!_

Her paw went to the ground.

_Looks like I won't be able to kill her, _the voice growled. _At least not in this body. However, there are other ways..._

But Dreamstar didn't respond. She was just staring into her daughter's open eyes, hearing a voice that was torturing her. For, before she put her paw down, Scarletpaw had awaken.

She saw her own mother about to kill her.

"Mother?" She whispered as Dreamstar set her paw down.

And though she wanted to tell her daughter what was going on, the golden she-cat ran. She was realizing what was happening... control had been taken. It had been complete when she took Nightkit, but now, she had a tiny bit left in her own paws... enough to go to where she had taken the little black kit.

The Moonstone.

xxx

_**Things are getting exciting, huh?**_


	22. Moonpool

_**I READ SUNSET! IT ROCKS! THE POWER OF 3 LOOKS AWESOME, JUDGING FROM THE BLURB!**_

_**Chapter Twenty-two: Moonpool**_

"So." The voice that spoke to Windstar was Littlecloud's voice, and yet... it wasn't. "You recognize me, Windstar."

"How could I not, now that I realize that your so-called Clan is snatching bodies?" Windstar snarled, pelt bristling.

"The old fool was easy to take over," Littlecloud-no, Robinpelt-said casually, taking a step towards him. "It wasn't hard for me to convince him that I was a member of 'StarClan." He spat the final word with disgust.

"I don't understand," Windstar growled, eyes following... Robinpelt as the cat circled him. "Well, I can understand you going to DeathClan. Trying to murder kits is an unforgivable crime. What I can't understand is... why would you steal Littlecloud's body? He's old."  
In one swift movement, Windstar had the cat's head pressed into the dust with one paw. Robinpelt didn't fight.

"See? If you were supposed to kill me..."

"I wasn't." Robinpelt's voice was muffled, but still nonchalant. "I was supposed to tear you and Dreamstar apart. You can see why _I _wanted this job so much." His tone was bitter, now. "Why would you doubt a medicine cat?"

"I see." Windstar was reeling. How could he have been such a fool?

"Yes. You are Snow, and Snow is nothing without Sun. Sun is already a risk-taker, and without Snow... well, she's very susceptible to being stolen."  
Windstar's eyes widened. "No..."

He let go of Littlecloud's head. "Littlecloud!" He snarled. "You hear me, Littlecloud? You must fight him. I have to go save Dreamstar, but remember: you are a medicine cat. You love your Clan. Don't let him hurt them."

Hoping for the best, he turned and ran back to Applebird. She looked more confused than ever. "Windstar, what's going on? I know you're not telling me something!"

"You're right about that," He admitted. "But... well, it's a long story, and there's no time. I have to leave. But... if Littlecloud tries anything-"

"Littlecloud?" She echoed, incredelous.

"Yes, Littlecloud. If he tries anything... you kill him. And that's an order from your leader."

Applebird opened her mouth as if to protest, but then closed it again, shaking her head. "All right, Windstar," She whispered, then pressed her face against his. "Be careful."

"When am I not?" He joked, then turned and ran off. Applebird stared after him, answering his question to herself.

"Every moment of your life, it seems."

xxx

Wincing as raindrops began to fall, Calicofur made her way towards her den, worry in her heart. There were now many cats searching for Nightkit, but she knew that as a medicine cat, it was her job to go check on Scarletpaw.

"What in the name of StarClan...?" She murmured. The wounded apprentice's nest was empty. It was too much of a coincidence for mother and daughter to both be missing...

"Rockpaw, Birdpaw!" She whispered in a hiss to the two now wide awake siblings. They were padding side by side in the darkness, Rockpaw dark and Birdpaw light.

"Yes, Calicofur?" Birdpaw asked, blue eyes seeming to take in the older cat's worry.

"As you know, your mother isn't here right now," Calicofur explained.

"She's probably hunting or something," Rockpaw said with a shrug.

"That's what I think... but Scarletpaw seems to have gone after her..." As she said this, a strange, unexplainable feeling in the pit of her stomach began. Like this was much more serious than she thought.

_Your friend is not doing this by choice, Speaker-cat, _a cool, female voice came. Though it was feminine, it was throaty as well, a wolf's voice. _You must act now, before it is too late for everyone..._

"Birchpelt!" Calicofur suddenly cried, fur rising. "Come over here-now!"

Looking startled, the deputy ran to her side. "Please leave," Calicofur snapped, then softened at the worried look in the apprentice's eyes. "I'm sorry, but you two should distract yourselves... Scarletpaw and your mother are fine."

The two apprentices were silent for a moment before turning and padding off. Relieved, Calicofur faced Birchpelt.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Scarletpaw," Calicofur hissed, worry and anger mixing together and boiling her blood. "She went after Dreamstar."

"Great," Birchpelt muttered. "Just great. Two young cats missing now?" Tail lashing, he bounded away, calling for the other warriors.

Calicofur looked up at the sky, raindrops trickling down her face and clouding her vision. "Spiderleg," She whispered. "I need you. Our kit needs you."

"Your kit?"

Turning sharply, she found a queen staring at her, eyes wide and shocked. And not just any queen. Palelegs.

xxx

Dreamstar struggled as she made her way towards the Moonpool. She had to make it there, just _had _to. It was the only way she could defeat the cat who was running this all... Tigerstar. She had to fight this battle.

Or die trying.

_You are going to your doom, _the voice of Tigerstar hissed in her head. _You must know that._

_That's exactly what you want, right? _Dreamstar snapped back. _I'll be dead and out of the picture... perfect for you and your comrades._

She looked down and saw her own reflection in the Moonpool. Soulless eyes, but with a tiny spark still in them.

_Perfect, _Tigerstar purred.

_What? I don't understand!_

_  
Fool. Don't you realize? This is what I wanted all along._

Dreamstar couldn't fight as Tigerstar lowered her head and forced her to drink from the Moonpool. All of her energy had been spent in a pointless journey to her doom.

xxx

Windstar could practically hear his own heart pounding as he raced through the forest. But where was he going? To ThunderClan camp? That would raise a lot of suspicions, but if he had to do that to save Dreamstar, he would.

"Stop, Windstar."

Standing in front of him, blocking his path, was Nova. Her wise eyes seemed to glow, and she was so obviously larger than normal wolves in the mortal world. Windstar didn't dare act disrespectful, so he kept his tone even as he stated, "Nova, I need to leave now."

"You mustn't go to ThunderClan," Nova growled. "It will ruin everything you've strived for, and she isn't there."

"She isn't?" Windstar said in surprise. "Then where is she?"

"The Moonpool," Nova replied. "But she is not alone. Windstar, I'm afraid she's been taken... and Scarletpaw is following her."

Windstar could feel his pelt bristling. Both the she-cat he loved and his daughter were in danger, all because of some ambitious cats. Baring his fangs, he spat, "I have to go. Can I count on you as an ally?"

Nova bowed her head. "I am like your StarClan, Windstar," She said, her voice tinged with regret. "I cannot interfere... too much. Anything I can do for you will be done, but please don't expect me to come in saving the day." Leaning down, she touched noses with the cat, and he met her eyes. "Windstar... your Clans, your _future..._ everything relies on you and Dreamstar." She backed into the shadows, slowly fading as she did so. "Goodbye and good luck, Snow."

"Thank-you, Nova," Windstar whispered, then changed his direction, making his way towards the Moonpool.

xxx

Young Scarletpaw winced as a gust of wind nearly toppled her over. She was still very weak, and knew that she shouldn't be doing this... but she had to know: why had her mother been about to kill her?

Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. Dreamstar loved all of her kits dearly, and Scarletpaw was also her apprentice. And yet, her claws had been unsheathed... she had certainly been going in for a killing blow.

_Maybe I'm just not facing the truth, _she thought bitterly. The question was, if Dreamstar was a killer, could Scarletpaw bear to bring the horrible truth out about her own kin?

xxx

_**Ok... to get a blurb scoop on Bloodstained Sky, which reveals the warrior names of Dreamstar and Windstar's kits and other things, as well as an announcement about a THIRD series in the Sun and Snow saga, go to the series' website(its address in on my profile) and go to the blog.**_


	23. DeathClan

_**Chapter Twenty-three: DeathClan**_

_Dreamstar looked around. Shadows had gathered around her, shadows with glowing eyes. They were all a far cry from StarClan, but held that same immortal essence._

_To her relief, the voice was gone, and she was able to move freely. Still, it didn't look like her free will would help much against these dead warriors. "If I'm going to die," Dreamstar told herself. "I'll go down fighting." As she said this, she unsheathed her claws._

_"If I was a sympathetic weakling like that dead Firestar," a voice hissed. "I would pity you. But I am much stronger than he could ever be, so... I don't."_

_  
A muscled tabby shape moved from the ranks of cats. His amber eyes and long, hooked claws were mirror images of Dreamstar's, and he looked so much like her father, it was nearly unbearable. Another broad-shouldered tabby was a little farther back. This one had ice blue eyes that stared mercilessly._

_"Tigerstar," Dreamstar growled. "Hawkfrost. Do you know how strange it is that I have two relatives in this wretched excuse for a Clan?"_

"Not just relatives," a second voice laughed, and a lighter, bracken colored tom with white paws stepped forward. "Remember me, Dreamstar?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Robinpelt. I always wondered if you had ended up here."

_"And I always knew that you and I would cross paths again one day," Robinpelt replied. "The only question is, where's darling Windstar?"_

"Don't worry," Hawkfrost snapped. "He'll be coming soon enough. Nova told him where Tigerstar had taken Dreamstar."

"I don't understand," a small black and white tom stepped forward. "I thought the wolf was against us. Why would she send him to his doom?" With a sudden jolt, Dreamstar realized that this had to be the evil Scourge. She had heard about the cat Firestar had defeated years ago.

_"She knows of the prophecy, and hopes that the two of them can fulfill it," Tigerstar growled. "She is so very wrong, isn't she?" Murmured 'yes's swirled around the dark clearing. Tigerstar turned to Dreamstar. "I suppose you'll want to hear how this came to be, granddaughter?"_

_  
Dreamstar knew she had to buy time, so she nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do."_

xxx

"Excuse me if I was wrong," Palelegs mewed. "But it sounded like you said that you..." She lowered her voice. "Had a kit."

Calicofur had a feeling that there was only one thing to do. Either this would work, or it wouldn't. Half-heartedly, she beckoned towards her den with her tail. She met Palelegs's eyes.

"Please," She murmured. "Follow me."

The two she-cats padded into the den, and sat down, facing each other. "Palelegs," Calicofur began. "On the day of Firestar's death, Dreamstar came to you and gave you a kit. That kit is Nightkit. Am I right?"

Palelegs looked at her paws, as if unsure to admit that the black kit wasn't her own by blood. "Yes," She finally confessed. "I love Nightkit as much as Stripedkit, but it's true... she was my only kit. Dreamstar didn't tell me where he had come from, and I didn't ask." The light came into her eyes, and she gave a gasp. "Oh, Calicofur! He isn't yours... is he?"

"I never meant to do anything wrong," Calicofur murmured. "You see... when Spiderleg was injured, he stayed in my den. I was still an apprentice, and Leafpool decided to let me take care of him mainly by myself. In that way, we became friends. I have no idea how, but we developed feelings for each other. When Spiderleg first told me he loved me, I refused him, and he turned to Lightfur. Then she died, we became closer, and I finally admitted that I loved him as well. From this, came Nightkit. I knew I couldn't raise him on my own, so Dreamstar took care of it for me."

Palelegs's mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh... Calicofur..."

Calicofur winced, bracing herself for criticism and threats to tell the Clan. She was done for. Dreamstar would have no choice but to tell everyone and kick her out... the warrior code would surely direct for that.

"I'm so sorry."

Blue eyes widened. "You're just saying 'I'm so sorry'?" Calicofur asked in surprise. "You aren't angry with me?"

"No!" Palelegs exclaimed. "And I won't tell anyone, either. If you fall in love, you can't help it. I couldn't ever stop myself from loving Thornclaw, could I?"

Calicofur touched noses with the ginger and white she-cat. "Thank-you," She whispered. "And not just for saying you'll keep my secret. For everything. For accepting me, for taking care of Nightkit."

"You've had it hard," Palelegs meowed. "Your mate dying, you having to give up your kit..."

"I don't deserve any sympathies," Calicofur said bitterly. "Now... I have to go." Bounding out of her den, she knew something. She didn't know how, but it was as if a voice was telling her this:

Wherever Dreamstar was, Nightkit was. And she had to find them. Her friend and her son.

xxx

A twig snapped, making Windstar pause. What was that? _Who _was that? He could hear panting, and a scrambling sound of claws against dirt. Carefully, slowly, he looked around the tree that the sound seemed to be coming from.

There was Scarletpaw, struggling back to her paws. Her pelt was soaked with mud, and she seemed angry at herself.

"Stupid injuries," She muttered. "Making me slip." Cobwebs stretched around her wounds, and her eyes were glazed with pain.

"What are you doing out of your camp, apprentice?" Windstar asked softly, stepping into view. His heart was soaring with happiness at the thought of his daughter being all right.

Scarletpaw glared at him. "What are _you _doing here?" She retorted bravely, seeing as she was a wounded apprentice and he was a fit leader.

"Going to the Moonpool," He admitted, then added, "Going to find your mother."

Scarletpaw stared. "Why?" She blurted out. "Why would you go after my mother when you just attacked our Clan?"

"I will not try to take the blame off of myself," Windstar growled. "But the attack was influenced. It wasn't my idea. As for why I'm after your mother... we share a bond, Dreamstar and I. The bond of Sun and Snow. I knew that she was in danger, and a... a friend of mine told me where she was. I'm guessing you're going after her as well?"

"Yes," Scarletpaw confessed.

Windstar dared to touch his nose to one of her wounds. "You're in no condition to go to the Moonpool in a storm. And I'm guessing you didn't receive permission from the deputy of your Clan?"

Scarletpaw shuffled her paws. "No... I didn't."

Windstar beckoned to the direction of ThunderClan camp with his tail. "Go back," He ordered. "The rain will be picking up, the wind's terrible, and I think there will be thunder and lightning. Can you make it back?"

"Yes," Scarletpaw answered, shaking her coat. "But you must promise me one thing, Windstar."

"What?"

"You'll find my mother. You'll bring her home."

"I swear by StarClan," Windstar murmured. "That I will find Dreamstar and bring her back to ThunderClan."

Scarletpaw nodded, began to turn, then looked back. "Wait."

"Yes?"

"You used to know my mother so well..." There was a definite quaver in her voice as she spoke. "Do you... do you think that she would be capable of killing her own kit?"

Windstar's muscles tensed, and his heart seemed to stop. Nova had been telling the truth-Dreamstar had been taken.

"Sometimes, Scarletpaw," He replied carefully. "We act not on our own, but while being controlled by something... someone."

Scarletpaw nodded slowly, then began to limp off. Windstar began to run as fast as his limbs could take him. There wasn't much time.

xxx

_Tigerstar began. "I was finally able to meet up with Scourge in the forest of DeathClan. This was a signal to me-DeathClan was meant to rule the forest. We rallied everyone, and stole bodies. At first, we just wanted a spy for Snow and somebody to kill one of you. We had Bone put into a fox's body, thus entering Cloudtail's body later on. Someone to kill you. However, you defeated him, and Bone was expelled from Cloudtail's body. We still had that spy, and were eventually able to influence Windstar into betraying you. As for the killing of Toadeye... Scourge did that, which was why, with his claws, no one could tell who or what had killed him. I stayed by, and since we're kin, my scent was enough to trick Windstar. The wolves of Akando aided us... which caused him to also suspect his friends of SwiftPack. Finally, we also influenced that battle, and I was able to get a grip on you in our encounter. The kidnapping of Nightkit was a plan to distract the Clan."_

_"Nightkit..." Dreamstar whispered. "Where is he?"_

_  
Carelessly, one cat shoved the scrap of black fur forward. Nightkit bared his sharp kit teeth at her, fluffing his pelt out. Quickly, Dreamstar scooped him towards herself with a paw, murmuring, "I'll keep you safe, young one."_

_"Don't make empty promises," Tigerstar chuckled._

xxx

The white she-wolf stretched out on her side, still feeling sore over the recent battle. Her amber eyes she had inherited from her mother were closed, and her paws limp.

"Windy," came the voice of Red, the uniquely colored son of Luka and Timber. "Would you like to hunt with me?"

Feeling self-conscious, Windy jumped to her paws, tail wagging. She gave her pale pelt a few brisk licks. "Yes, Red," She replied, eyes sparkling. "I'd love to hunt with you."

As the two young wolves began to walk off, Swift gave her mate a nudge. "Look at my daughter," She said proudly.

"_Your _daughter?" Blizzard barked, then narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure that Red is a good wolf for her to hang around with?"

"Stop being such a worry-wolf," Swift growled playfully, nipping his ear with affection. "She'll have to grow up sometime, you knoiw. Think of how Windstar feels. His kits are growing up without him in their lives."

"I'm glad we reconciled with him," Blizzard decided. "He's a good cat."

"I... I hope he's all right," Swift murmured.

"Your friend's safety is not what you should be worrying about."

The two wolves snapped their heads around, only to see Sahale and all of his huge pack behind him. Wickedly, the wolf bared his teeth.

"Windy, Red!" Swift called immediatly. "Come back now!"

Within seconds, since they hadn't gone far, the two young wolves arrived back.

Swift and Blizzard both stepped forward, as the alphas were supposed to do. Swift's blood was pulsing through her body, and she saw a bolt of lightning far off.

"Well," She growled. "It looks like it's time for the pack to regain our territory."

xxx

Calicofur's chest heaved up and down as she halted in front of the Moonpool. But it looked like someone had gotten there before her.

"Windstar?" She panted.

"Calicofur?" He replied, breathing heavily himself. His eyes were saddened. "Look."

Following his gaze, Calicofur gasped. Dreamstar lay stretched out on her side, having clearly gone to DeathClan. Her sides fell rapidly up and down, like she was having difficulty breathing. Suddenly, her eyes flew open.

"Both of you," She whispered, trying to stand shakily. "Run."

Windstar raced to her side. "Why?" He asked urgently.

"They're coming out of the shadows," Dreamstar hissed, then looked towards the shadows that were lit only by lightning.

Sure enough, dark cats began to pad out, their eyes gleaming with hatred.

xxx

_**Next chapter's the last, people! I'm probably gonna cry while writing it, since it will be the last thing I write from these characters' POVs...**_


	24. Sun and Snow

_**Chapter Twenty-four: Sun and Snow**_

A battle was raging in the camp of SwiftPack. Wolves snarled and tore at each other, eyes blazing, and though they were much fewer than Akando, SwiftPack seemed to have the spirit of Nova with them. They weren't just fighting for territory-they were fighting for honor. They were fighting to get this menace out of their home.

"Try to take over, will you?" Swift growled, attacking a male. "Then I guess it's ok if I take something of yours, too!" Quick and sharp, she ripped off one of the creature's ears with her powerful jaws.

Crying and yelping, the wolf tore off into the woods. Sahale watched him, and turned snarling to Swift. "How dare a _she-wolf _do that to one of my finest males?" He demanded. "Taborri, come! Help me finish her!"

Blizzard, who had been fighting with another male, quickly moved to his mate's side, but there was no need. Taborri stared fearfully at Sahale for a moment, but that frightened look became an angry glare. Head held proudly, she stepped to Swift's side as well.

"If you want to harm this good she-wolf," She warned. "You'll have to go through me first. I'm through with you and your pack, Sahale, and I'll join SwiftPack if they can forgive me for going along with madness like yours."

"We can," Swift replied. "I knew you weren't like him, Taborri. Is it all right with you, Blizzard?"

After a moment, the pale wolf nodded. "Yes."

Sahale shook his head. "Traitor. It looks like we'll have to settle this in battle, won't we my dear Taborri?"

"She's not alone," Blizzard assured him.

xxx

Calicofur stared at the cats pouring out. To her relief, a little black figure sprang out with them, hissing and spitting in fear. Instinctively, she rushed out to meet him, covering him with licks and crouching protectively over him.

"Nightkit!" She cried, treating him like any mother would. "Thank StarClan you're safe!" Angrily, she looked up at the DeathClan and hissed, pelt bristling. They chuckled, and one reached out, but Calicofur angrily swiped her claws across his face, making him leap back. "I still have the training of a warrior, and I'm going to protect this kit with all I'm worth!" She threatened.

"Stay calm, Calicofur," Dreamstar warned. "I know that you want to kill them for stealing him-trust me, I've had the feeling- but you can't. It will endanger all of us, and you don't want any suspicions rising, right?"

Slowly, Calicofur nodded, realizing that some may find the fact that she was so motherly to Nightkit strange. She could still protect him though, and would.

"Sun and Snow together," Tigerstar growled. "How charming. However, don't think a little bit of ice and some rays of light are going to stop us."

"Of course they won't," Dreamstar quipped. "_We _will." She turned to Windstar, meeting his eyes, and repeated, "We will."

Windstar couldn't help but ask, "We will?"

"Yes. We will." Somehow, the words took on a whole new meaning when coupled with that look in Dreamstar's eyes. It held forgiveness, trust, and worry... for him. It was exactly the look he had been longing for ever since he was tricked by Robinpelt.

Windstar took his place at Dreamstar's side, just as he had many times before. This time though, they were literally looking death in the eye.

"Calicofur," Dreamstar stated in a calm, level voice. "I want you to go back to camp. Take Nightkit with you, of course. Tell ThunderClan to prepare for battle."

"Ah," Tigerstar purred. "So you take the challenge."

"Without a doubt."

"Dreamstar," Calicofur replied bitterly, blue eyes pleading. "I'm not leaving you! You're my best friend, and you could die right here."

"Think about Nightkit," Dreamstar told her softly. "Think about the Clan. You can't let them suffer. And I won't die, at least not yet."

Calicofur looked from Dreamstar to her kit back and forth for a moment, before sighing, "I'll see you at camp," And picking up the young one in her mouth, running off.

"What do we do now?" Windstar whispered in Dreamstar's ear, his voice low enough so that DeathClan couldn't hear.

"We stall so that Calicofur can warn the Clan," She replied just as quietly. "Then we run. If you want, you can go to ShadowClan and bring your warriors to ThunderClan to fight. But I need you to be there. Sun and Snow is what the Clans need to survive."

"Of course I'd be there," Windstar assured her, daring to give the sun-colored she-cat a lick on her muzzle. She didn't seem to mind at all.

Suddenly, Windstar was bowled over by a familiar warrior. He caught a glimpse of white paws on his shoulders, a bracken-colored pelt, and angry amber eyes.

"Windstar!" Dreamstar cried in shock and worry, just as she was faced by a warrior Windstar didn't recognize.

"Robinpelt," Windstar spat, freeing himself from the tom's grasp. "I see you've left Littlecloud's body. At last."

"Yes," Robinpelt's eyes gleamed with satisfaction and anticipation. "I left the old fool so that I can finally fight you in a body that is strong enough to kill."

"I'm not a conceited cat, Robinpelt," Windstar laughed. "But there is no way you're going ot defeat me."

xxx

"Oh, Nightkit, you're back!" Palelegs meowed happily, bathing the kit with her tongue just as Calicofur had done. The medicine cat simply watched, stunned for a moment. "Thank-you," Palelegs continued, voice sincere.

"Thank-_you_," Calicofur said softly. She raced to the middle of camp, throwing her head up and yowling for the Clan to gather. She felt a bit better when she saw that Scarletpaw was back and looked fine, leaning on Rockpaw's shoulder as Birdpaw kept a close eye on her.

"Calicofur," Birchpelt greeted her. "You're back! And you've found Nightkit, good job."

"It was nothing," She replied quickly, not wanting to have to answer so many questions. "Listen now, all of you, I have important news." A worried murmur ran through the crowd.

"Wait!" Mousefur rasped. "Where's Dreamstar? Shouldn't she be the one calling meetings and telling us this?"

"Dreamstar's back facing Tigerstar and his warriors," Calicofur confessed. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy... you all know the tales of DeathClan. You all know the prophecy of Sun and Snow. Now, both Dreamstar and Windstar are ready to fulfill their destinies, and we must stand by them. DeathClan is all of our worst nightmares-Tigerstar, Scourge, Hawkfrost, Mudclaw... all of them. And they are going to be attacking ThunderClan soon."

Gasps circulated as the cats spoke. "Not Scourge and his BloodClan allies," Goldenflower whispered, eyes wide. "Please not them!"

"All of them," Calicofur repeated sadly.

"Well," Birchpelt suddenly growled, stepping forward. "Why are we worrying so much over this? We must prepare! All queens and kits, into the nursery, queens, you may have to protect your young ones. All elders into the elders' den, but be ready as well."

The Clan now seemed to be one pulsing group of cats, all working together to get ready for the attack. Calicofur hadn't seen them this synchronized in a long time.

xxx

Dreamstar bared her teeth in the face of Scourge and dodge as he tried to rake his dog-fang enforced claws down her shoulder. "You're not going to kill me like you did my foolish grandfather," She spat. "I'll defeat your Clan just as my other grandfather did-Firestar. Except this time, I won't be the only cat working." She shot a glance towards Windstar, who was clawing Robinpelt with all the anger of a protective mate and father. But though she and Windstar were fresh now, it would wear off soon enough with all these warriors against them. They had to leave now.

Kicking Scourge's stomach with back paws, she knocked the breath out of him long enough to scramble to her paws.

"Windstar, now!" She yowled, and began to run into the forest, the white tom and DeathClan hot on her heels.

"I'm going to ShadowClan to get warriors," Windstar's breath was barely in her ear before he vanished discreetly into the forest. DeathClan were too focused on the cat who started this all to notice him.

It was going to come down to a battle that upstaged all battles.

xxx

"Windstar, what did you do to yourself?" Applebird mewed, staring at his scratches.

"I did nothing to myself," Windstar snapped back. "Somebody did this to me! But there's no time for that. I need all the warriors here."

"Why?"

"Applebird, my friend, my deputy," Windstar flicked her shoulder with his tail tip. "We are going to save the Clans."

xxx

Dreamstar skidded to a stop into ThunderClan's camp. Every cat seemed to be moving, and she was still dazed as Calicofur raced up to her.

"Thank StarClan you're here," the medicine cat breathed.

Looking behind her shoulder, Dreamstar hoped desperately that Windstar had made it back to camp. She felt a presence near her.

"Dreamstar." The menacing voice that came from the forest seemed to silence everyone, making them still with fear and anguish.

Well, it silenced everyone but our heroine, who, according to many, CAN'T be silenced.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly, stepping forward, tail-tip twitching. "I'm waiting, grandfather."

One by one, the cats of DeathClan stalked out, eyes burning with the intense desire to kill, to taste the blood of their enemies, watch it stain their paws... and the problem was, Dreamstar felt this desire as well. She had never felt it before, and it wasn't towards any of her Clanmates... it was towards the cat staring in front of her.

Jaws open in a battle cry, Dreamstar lept towards Tigerstar, using all of the weight in her small body to push him over so that the two were a mass of tabby and ginger fur. DeathClan and ThunderClan cats met each other fighting, yowls ringing across the clearing.

Calicofur gathered her herbs in her den, looking outside. Today would be a day where events would turn... she just knew it.

Dreamstar raked her claws across Tigerstar's broad shoulders, catching enough time to take a quick look around. Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw were fighting as well, and Dreamstar was pleased to see that her father seemed to have the upper hand, his fangs buried into his half-brother's neck.

Still... how could they win this? These cats were already dead, so wouldn't they just stay here, never dying?

"Thinking about your options, aren't you?" Tigerstar growled, eyes gleaming with his evil nature.

Suddenly, a yowl of warning came across the camp. Once again, all cats, even the DeathClan ones, seemed to freeze and looked up. Windstar stood, eyes frosty, a torrent of warriors and apprentices behind him.

"Looks like somebody got reinforcements," Scourge snarled, glaring at Tigerstar. "You didn't tell me that this would happen."

"I don't see into the future, Scourge," Tigerstar retorted coldly. "Besides, this will _not _hold us back."

"Maybe we won't," Windstar hissed, pelt bristling. "But maybe _she _will. Nova?"

As Dreamstar wondered who Nova was, a large she-wolf stepped out from the woods. Her pelt seemed to be made of starlight, all but her face, which was pale, like the color of Blizzard's fur.

"I had a bad feeling that something like this would happen," Blackstar growled, suddenly coming up to face his son. "My own kin allying with the pathetic 'Great Mother'."

"I'll seem a lot less pathetic once I have my teeth in your throat, cat!" Nova bared her fangs as she took a step towards the DeathClan cats.

"I don't have time for this," Blackstar said angrily, suddenly jumping to attack his own son. Dreamstar shook her head. This was bad.

xxx

Though he had lost all real track of time, Windstar suspected that the battle had been going on for a long time by now. All this time, he'd been fighting his father. Blackstar met his eyes for a moment, and there seemed to be some emotion in them.

"I had plans, Windstar," He panted. "You were going to be my deputy, my successor. I was so proud of you, the healthy, strong kit, especially compared to your... weakling brother."

"Magpiepaw was a better cat than you'd ever be," Windstar spat. "And you killed him. Why?"

"All I needed for a son was you," Blackstar hissed. "Magpiepaw wasn't wanted or needed by me. Of course, then you began to grow stronger than me, and I worried. But I convinced myself that you could never hurt me! That was when I heard the Sun and Snow prophecy. Something told me the Snow was you, and the Sun was Firestar's meddling granddaughter. So I had to betray you. We all have reasons for things. You had your reasons for rejecting Dreamstar... so why do you hate me? We aren't all that different."

"Yes we are," Windstar snarled, raking his claws over his father's face. "I'd kill you again if I could, but it looks like I'll have to settle for sending you back to that forest of death where you came from."

Suddenly, he heard a sharp cry. Spinning around on his paws, he stared in shock. Dreamstar was pinned under Tigerstar's paws, and the tabby's powerful jaws were inches from her throat. Surely he wouldn't make it in time... but he had to try.

xxx

Dreamstar couldn't believe it. She was going to die under her grandfather's paws. Bravely, she met Tigerstar's eyes. If she was going to die, she would die the death of a warrior. Channeling her fury over all that DeathClan had brought, Dreamstar raked her claws down his stomach.

"Get off of her!" Tigerstar's entire body was suddenly thrown off of Dreamstar, and Windstar's face was in front of you. "Are you all right?"

Considering her various wounds and the large amount of blood she had lost, Dreamstar shook her head. "No," She admitted. "But I'm strong enough to fight." Meeting Windstar's eyes, she murmured, "This is what we were born for, Windstar. To fulfill the prophecy. To fulfill our destinies."

Windstar pressed his face against hers. "To fulfill our destinies," He repeated, then faced Tigerstar. He caught Nova's eyes. She was easily keeping many DeathClan warriors at bay, but paused to look at him.

"Good luck, Windstar," She howled. "I must leave you to save the forest by yourselves." Slowly, she faded away again.

Dreamstar turned her head to Calicofur's den. "I just want you to know," She called gently. "That you are my best friend."

Both Windstar and Dreamstar lept at Tigerstar at the same time, and as they did so, were perfectly in synch. They could practically hear Bluestar's voice in their heads, calm, and sure that what she was saying was the truth.

_Sun and Snow shall be the only ones who can save us all. Only together can they do this, for apart, they are nothing._

It was true. Apart, they _were _nothing. That was true. But together, they were unstoppable. No one, not Blackstar, not Robinpelt, not Tigerstar, could defeat them. Determined to put a stop to this madness, Windstar pushed Tigerstar down on his back as Dreamstar leaned down.

"I shall never call you my kin," She hissed. "You will never be a grandfather to me. The only grandfather I have is Firestar."

Firestar's voice resonated in her mind, the voice she had been aching to hear for moons. _You have made me proud, Dreamstar. You and Windstar are doing what you are both destined for, the same destiny I had-to save the forest._

Wondering what would happen as she did this, Dreamstar sank her fangs into Tigerstar's throat, and finally tasted his blood. It was as if this was what was controlling the DeathClan warriors, because they halted, staring in shock. However, this didn't stop the ThunderClan and ShadowClan warriors, who simply took advantage of the situation.

"Do not... think this is... the last time I will torment you..." Tigerstar growled, eyes glazing over. "Watch out... for your kits... for you know what I am... capable of." With that, his body faded, just as Nova's did.

"Don't worry," Windstar said softly to Dreamstar. "The kits are strong. If he does visit them, he will have a hard time."

Dreamstar opened her mouth to reply, but simply left it that way as a phenomenon occured before the cats. Falling stars were everywhere, coloring the now peaceful night sky with a brilliant light. They were as bright as the sun.

There was a loud thump as one hit right in the middle of camp, and Calicofur raced out of her den, touching her nose to it.

"It came down bright and hot like the sun, but is now cold like the snow," She murmured. "Sun and Snow. It's over."

xxx

The wolves stared at the falling stars in shock.

"What's happening?" Swift wondered aloud, drawing all her pups towards her though they were older now.

"Look!" Blizzard cried, standing. One by one, the falling stars hit the wolves of Akando, until every single one of them was dead. SwiftPack was fine, even Taborri.

"Sun and Snow," Swift whispered. "Only they could have caused a miracle like this. Blizzard... they must have fulfilled the prophecy!"

xxx

It was three suns after the DeathClan battle. All of the evil cats had faded away, and though her Clan was still recuperating, Dreamstar needed to make a special trip. A trip she should have made long ago.

Nervous, she gave her creamy white chest fur a few quick licks, looking around. Was he going to come? She couldn't blame him if he didn't. Even though Windstar had been the first to start everything, she had waited this long to talk to him again...

There he was, padding towards her, a light in his eyes. The realization of how much she'd missed him nearly overwhelmed her, and she stood, calling softly, "Windstar."

"Dreamstar." He returned her affectionate gaze and pressed the side of his face against hers. She licked his muzzle.

"I'm sorry," Windstar apologized, true grief and regret in his voice. "I should have known that everything was a lie. Please, Dreamstar, don't think that-"

"Stop," She commanded, looking into his eyes. "You made a mistake. We all do that. Maybe it was a test on us... to see how loyal we were to each other. At first, we parted. But then, when it really mattered, we were Sun and Snow again, enduring the worst together."

"Sun and Snow," Windstar said thoughtfully, twining his tail with hers. "I will stand by you for as long as live, Dreamstar."

Sun closed her eyes and laid her head on Snow's shoulder, love consuming her heart. Love for her Clan, her kits, her mate...

"Forever."

_**The End**_

_**Well, there you have it. The final adventure of Windstar and Dreamstar. I promise to get Bloodstained Sky up soon! Oh... the first person to review Bloodstained Sky gets a deluxe Dreamstar, Windstar and kits plushie set!**_


End file.
